Truth Unravels
by Angel Slyth
Summary: AU As Harry comes of age, secrets are revealed that changes everything. Enemies becomes friends and friends showing their true color... Girl!Harry. HPLM SSSB Temp Hiatus
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling's does. I'm not getting any money for this.__ No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

**Prologue:**

Not one sound was heard from the smallest bedroom of Privet Drive 4. the peaceful silence was shattered not by car or passerby but by a scream of pure pain and a burst of blinding light from the window. Even caught in extreme amounts of pain Harry could hear his Uncle coming. The door banged open not much later to reveal a man that resembled a whale.

"Boy what do…" Vernon Dursley froze and stared at the bed where his nephew was supposed to be. There in his place a girl was laying, a girl with flowing black hair, emerald eyes and a lightening bolt scar on her forehead. Suddenly a fog lifted from his mind.

"Vernon is everything alright. What are you…" Petunia Dursley saw the girl and felt fog lifting form her mind. She could think clearly for the first time in years. "Mum is everything alright? What did the…" Dudley saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen sitting in his freak cousin's room and the something being lifted from his mind.

Spells that were meant to be unbreakable broke the night Harry came of age. The spells that was placed on her was supposed to dissolve but not the ones on the Dursleys.

At Hogwarts a disk exploded in the Headmasters office but only Fawkes and the portraits were there to see it. As Hogwarts didn't like how the Headmaster acted the evidence of the disk exploding disappeared.

A letter popped up before the young girl sitting on the bed, in a flowing hand the name Cassandra Jasmine Potter was written. She took it knowing it was for her.

_Dear Cassie,_

_If you are reading this we are dead. There are things you need to know in order to make the decisions needed. Don't panic about looking like a girl, you are one. We had to cover up the fact that you were a girl so we put a complex series of charms on you, charms that have now been removed. As you can guess your name is not Harry James Potter but Cassandra Jasmine Potter. Both of us knew about the Prophecy. Knowing it would either be us or the Longbottoms. _

_Cassie, do __NOT__ trust Dumbledore. He is only interested in power. Having control of the child mentioned in the Prophecy will ensure that he has power. _

_Do not let others decide for you. You are not a pawn to be used; you are a person with feelings and needs. Your instincts will help you choose what to believe and do. If you do something do it for yourself not everyone around you. _

_My sister, Petunia, is the obvious choice for you to live with. Know this, neither my sister nor her husband hates magic. They don't love it but they accept it. Knowing how Dumbledore thinks he will make sure that they act as if they hate magic. Don't blame them, they offered to take you when we told them about Voldemort and the Prophecy. _

_Moving on. Sirius was never our secret keeper, Peter was. Both James and I wanted it but Dumbledore and Remus managed to convince him that it would be too obvious. And as we didn't know about Dumbledores manipulative tendencies at that time we allowed it. That changed when James befriended the Orders spy, Severus Snape. They didn't like each other in school but it changed the day Severus showed up on our doorstep clinging to life. Dumbledore found out and nearly cursed James to death but he managed to get out of the office and come back home. We quit the Order that night. We are Not on the Drak side. We are working with the Council, so is Sev and another spy. _

_The Council are a hidden society with more power than anyone in the wizarding world. They are neither Dark nor Light, they are Grey. As you have been told about them they will contact you. _

_The vaults will be sealed by the Council in case of our deaths. They will not be accessible to anyone else than you. Your trust vault is of course open as you´ll need it but you have to go to Gringotts to open the other vaults. This will happen to any vault that comes into your possession. _

_The second spy, he's not working for the Order. He is working solely for the Council. He turned from the Dark side the day you were born. Explaining this is not easy. For more than two hundred years there's been a marriage contract between the Malfoy and Potter family. Only if there was a girl born on either side would it some into play.. On the eve of the girls 18__th__ birthday would there be a wedding between the families. When you were born there was only one Malfoy child and that is the person you will be marrying, Lucius Malfoy. Previous marriages will be nullified and any children will have the name of the non-Malfoy parent and be removed from the Malfoy line for good. You have to be a virgin when you enter the marriage. Your honor rests on it. The contract can't be removed and there are no loopholes. Both our attorneys checked it. Cassie, we don't know how you know him but give him a chance to explain. He changed because of you, don't take that lightly. _

_With all our love,_

_Mum and Dad_

_TBC…_

_Good, bad… continue??_


	2. Chapter 1: Reactions

**Disclaimer:** see prologue

AN: Sirius is alive. Bella missed him and was captured.

**Chapter 1: Reactions**

"I´m a girl? I´ll have to marry Malfoy Sr?!" Cassie as she will be known as from now on exclaimed. Only then did she remember the Durleys standing in the doorway. By looking at them she knew that her parents letter had told the truth about spells on the house.

"Harry, we…"

"Uncle my name is Cassandra Jasmine Potter. Please call me Cassie. It might be a good idea to move this discussion to the living room."

"Alright Cassie. We know that it will be hard for us to mend the rift between us but we would like to try." Petunia said as the moved downstairs.

"My parents told me in their letter about the possibility of Dumbledore doing something like this. They also told me that you accept magic. I'll forgive you but it will take time. This wasn't your choices, someone else choose for you."

"Shouldn't we have noticed someone doing this to us?" Dudley asked, without the spells he was an intelligent boy.

"I don't know but it might have happened the night I was placed on your doorstep, no scratch that, it did happen that night."

As the Dursleys mulled this over Cassie slowly stood up and approached the mirror. She was curious how she looked. She was completely floored. Her eyes were the same color but now they seemed to dominate her face as she no longer needed glasses. Her hair was black with red streaks and it was a bit like her hair as a boy it had its own mind.

This would change everything, her friends would have to get used to the fact that Harry Potter didn't exist. Oh, let's not forget the wizarding world. Rita Skeeter would have a field day with this information.

**Vernon p.o.v**

I watched as my niece walked over to the mirror. How could we treat her like that? I admit I don't give magic much credit but I accept it. My wife shares my views on magic. What would have happened if the old coot had known that the baby was a girl? Oh, God I don't want to think about it. Christ, he might have made us sexually assault her. I wonder if Marge was affected the same way. She actually liked Lily and James so I suppose she was affected the same as us.

I don't understand how we could do it? It is so far from how we really feel. She might forgive us but this will always stay with us. We were given a child to protect and what did we do?

She really is her parent's daughter. Her manners and her looks are obvious give away but other things as well. She has the same spirit as her mother and her father's stubborn streak. But her clothes are disgusting. As that is our fault well have to rectify it as soon as possible. Pet will take her out while Dudley and I buy furniture. We'll have to make it clear to her that she is allowed asking her friends to visit. If Lily and James had seen this they would have exploded. And without a doubt they would have killed us for harming their child.

**End Vernon p.o.v**

**Petunia p.o.v**

I can't understand how this happened. My sister warned me about him and how he would want control over their child. I'll not let anything happen to her if I can stop it. The old man will not get his disgusting hands on my niece. He might be the greatest wizard alive but that wont save him in the end. There will always be someone stronger.

I'll have to take her shopping. And do something about her hair. It's nice but it needs to be trimmed. Note to self: not too short.

I might only be a muggle but Lily told me of the politics of her world and left some things here for her child to use. I'll have to take them down so that Cassie can open them and see what her mother left for her.

And the Council will be contacting Cassie as they are aware of her age. They will give her the additional information that shell need. Oh, we cant forget he fiancé now can we. Mr. Lucius Malfoy, a very powerful man in their world.

**End Petunia p.o.v**

**Dudley p.o.v**

Damn how could I allow myself to eat all that junk food? This is disgusting. I look like a whale. Oh, and the fact that I was a bully and a spoilt brat can't be forgotten.

My cousin, how could I act like that? I always wanted a sibling. Now its time to change, I can see that my parents are thinking the same. We take care of our own in this family and from now on Cassie will be treated the way we should have treated her from the beginning.

Training here I come. I'll have to shape up, having a cousin as good looking as Cassie gives standards to maintain. Well mum´ll be happy, she always wanted a daughter to spoil. How come no one contacted the police? We did abuse her and yet nothing happened. Well we are aware of the danger from the old man so we'll be careful from now on.

**End Dudley p.o.v**

**Cassie p.o.v**

I wonder how they'll react to this. It's not like I knew or something. Will they still blame me for keeping it from them? God, I'm confusing myself now. Knowing how everything about me gets out of proportion this will be huge. They'll have a Girl-Who-Lived instead of a Boy-Who-Lived. Oh joy. No matter I can't change who I am so they can get the fuck out of my business.

I really need some new clothes, both wizarding and muggle. Well the first is easy, go to Diagon Alley. Second I'll have to go with Aunt Petunia. I don't feel the disgust I usually do; the spell must've affected me too. Oh I hate that man!!!!

Alright according to their letter my parents were Grey. What will that make me? I'll do as they advised me, listen to my instincts. Is Professor Snape Grey too then? Does it mean that it's an act? There might be a chance that he doesn't hate me? What about Siri and Remus? Thank Merlin Siri survived the fiasco in the Ministry.

I don't know about the contract but I doubt that I can do anything if their lawyers can't find anything. And I have to at least listen to him. No matter if he's dark he's attractive. Oh I wish I could be a fly on the wall when Dumbledork finds out this.

**End Cassie p.o.v**

As the sun started to rise Cassie left the living room and entered the kitchen. Out of habit she started on breakfast but now the rest of the family helped. Vernon and Dudley set the table and got things out of the fridge while Petunia cut the bread and started a pot of coffee. Cassie was frying some eggs and bacon.

Sitting silently at the table they ate and made plans for the day. Tapping at the window snapped them out of it and Dudley, being the closest, opened the window. The regal looking owl flew in and landed in front of Cassie. A short letter was attached to its leg.

_Miss Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that you have been informed about your true heritage. Hold the letter and tap it twice with your wand to receive the information you'll need to know about us. As you are the only one who can read this there is no need to fear that the Bumblebee knows._

_If you have any questions do send an owl. Do remember Miss Potter that there are no stuprid questions. _

_The Council_

After checking the note she tapped it twice, she could feel the information flowing into her head. It was not only about the Council but about traditions, customs and laws of the wizarding world. Exactly the things she needed as the Heir of the Potter family and the future spouse of Lucius Malfoy.

"Aunt Petunia, I do need some appropriate clothes. Meeting Mr.Malfoy in this is a sure way to get you killed. He does not like muggles.

"Yes, I've been told that. We'll go as soon as the shops open. How will you tell your friends?"

Cassie knew that putting it of would do no good so she got some parchment, ink and a quill to write some notes. After sending Hedwig she turned back to her relatives.

"I'll meet with them in Diagon Alley. It's safer that way. They know about how it was here. I´ll have to buy some wizarding clothes so…"

"Then it's settled. You'll go shopping in London with Petunia before you meet them. The when your done I'll pick you up. Does that sound reasonable?" Vernon said.

"It sounds great Uncle Vernon. I should be done about six o'clock."

Shopping with Aunt Petunia was a new experience for Cassie and she enjoyed every second of it. Every clothes store she liked they entered. And every other store as well. To her surprise she chooses dark colors. The majority of her clothes ranged from black to blue and dark green. Some has prints in silver and some has the in green.

She gets her ears pierced and buys several pairs of earrings and some matching bracelets. In the last store they enter she finally finds a necklace she likes, it's a black velvet choker with a teardrop made of a pale blue stone. She would most likely buy some wizarding accessories so she was happy with the ones she had.

At noon Petunia dropped her of at the Leaky Cauldron so she could go into Diagon Alley. Cassie promises to be outside at six so her Uncle can pick her up. Then she enters…

TBC…

God, bad… continue… Review!


	3. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley and Meetings

**Disclaimer:** See prologue

AN: My friend is getting better and as I said I would continue as soon as it was certain that she would be fine.

Now I don't mind having my story placed on favorite story, story alert and all that but reviews are also what brings a story forward.

**Chapter Two: Diagon Alley and Meetings**

Cassie pulled out her cloak before she entered the Leaky Cauldron to make sure that she wasn't spotted. Entering she went to the bar to request the room number for the meeting taking place later. After getting it she went to the stair while catching Hermiones eye.

A moment after she entered the others pilled in. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and the Twins were all curios as why they had been asked to come. Gathering her courage Cassie stepped forward so that all could see her and watched them for a moment.

"This will most probably be an nasty shock to all of you as it was for me. I have never been Harry James Potter. My parents created that identity to protect me. My real name is Cassandra Jasmine Potter." With that she took of her cloak and let the others see her true self.

They were all gaping stupidly at her for a moment then Hermione and Ron started laughing at her. The others turned to watch them as the obviously understood that she was not joking.

"Good one, Harry. Nearly got us all fooled. How stupid do you think we are?" Ron managed between gasps of air as he finally stopped laughing. And then Hermione added her own oh so brilliant comments. "Take of the glamour Harry. You know we are not allowed to use magic out of school."

"Actually, Ronald, I am a girl. And obviously you and your little girlfriend are pretty stupid. Hermione, we can do magic outside of school when we come of age. I have no glamour on me so I can't remove anything." Cassie said eerily reminded them of Snape when he was in an bad mood.

At her words they both stopped laughing and turned serious. Next moment they both slapped her. The rest of the teens in the room couldn't believe what they were seeing. When they turned around both ended up facing the twin's wands. "Stupefy." "Obliviate"

"Now how do continue" George said coldly as the others placed the two on the bed. They had suspected for some time that Ron and Hermione spied on Harry so letting them go with this kind of information was not an option.

"We leave them here. There´s nothing we can do." Cassie said as she put her cloak back on. "Now we go to your store and I can tell you the rest" The six then made there way to the twins shop and Cassie told them the rest of it…

Silence waged in the shop as they all pondered what they had been told and what to do about Ron and Hermione's betrayal. They had hoped that it would not come to messing with people's heads but you do what you have to do to stay alive.

After ten minutes of silence Cassie stood and made for the door. "I have some shopping to do and as I'm meeting Siri and Remmy here in four hours I better get on with it. Who's coming?" Ginny and Neville stood up as Luna had to go home.

Neville spotted his Gran and left the two girls to themselves. Their first stop was Madame Malkin´s as Cassie needed robes both for school and everyday wear. She stuck to the colors she had chosen in the muggle world so it was mostly dark but with some exceptions. Next they went to Flouris & Blotts to get some books, both for school and fun. They entered a few other stores and then they had to return to the twins shop to meet with Remus and Sirius.

Cassie was putting her bags down as Sirius entered followed closely by Remus. As soon as he saw her Sirius face lit up, it was obvious that he knew who she was. Remus on the other hand looked confused. Seeing this Cassie decided to go with the safe greeting.

"Hello Siri, Mr.Lupin."

Next she knew her godfather was hugging the living daylights out of her. "Cassie! I hated not being able to tell you the truth but I was sworn to secrecy by your parents. I was only able to talk of it with people who knew." Sirius said as he let go of her. He motioned for her to turn around so he could see her and she complied.

"Who is she?" Lupin snapped from behind Sirius. Both Cassie and Sirius turned and saw the confusion on the werewolf's face at their greeting. "She´s an old friends daughter. They feared for her safety so they used advanced charms to keep her safe." Sirius said while cautiously watching his old friend.

**Sirius p.o.v**

Oh, Merlin. He wasn't told? They didn't trust him!? This can´t be happening. They actually didn't tell him that they had a girl instead of a boy?

Lily was right she is beautiful. I dread Dumbledore getting his hands on her. But that won't happen if I can have anything to say about it. And I don't want to know what Malfoy would to the coot if he touched his fiancée. Damn I wouldn't mind watching the coot try to get out of that situation.

**End Sirius p.o.v**

**Cassie p.o.v**

He knows, my godfather knows. Thank Merlin, that I won´t have him freaking out on me because of this.

Remus didn't know and he seems to be pissed. Why would he be pissed at me for? I'm not trying to take… Oh, he thinks I'm trying to take Siri from him. Yeuk, the man's my godfather. My parents obviously didn't trust him.

Only one more to go. Hopefully I'll survive.

**End Cassie p.o.v**

"Sorry, Siri but I have to go. See you soon again. Bye Mr.Lupin" Cassie left with her bags. Shrinking them she entered the leaky cauldron to go the room she had asked about earlier.

Severus Snape was pacing in front of the window. A part of him feared what the brat wanted and a part wanted the charade to be over. He wanted to get the truth out in the open but if he told the brat the coot would know in a matter of minutes. Hearing the door open he spun around and knew that the cat was out of the bag so to say.

Cassie entered room nr 10 to see Snape spin around and the stop dead. He knew by the look on his face.

"You were told then. All these years have been a charade." "Yes, I was told as they asked me to be your second godfather. Your father choose Black while you mother choose me. You look so much like you parents, both of them. You are no longer a carbon copy of James." Cassie had dropped down in the second chair when his words registered themselves. He was her second godfather? He didn´t hate her?

"Your mother asked me to give this to you in case." He held out a scroll for her to take and she took it with slightly shaking hands.

_Birth certificate_

_Name:_ Cassandra Jasmine

_Surname:_ Potter

_Mother:_ Lily Evans-Potter

_Father: _James Potter

_Godparent's mothers side:_

_Godmother:_ Alice Longbottom

_Godfather:_ Severus Snape

_Godparent's fathers side:_

_Godmother:_ Amelia Bones

_Godfather: _Sirius Black

_Betrothal: _Lucius Malfoy

_Emergency Guardian: _Petunia Dursley

Alter reading and rereading it she lifted her eyes until she meet the nervous obsidian eyes of her godfather. Next moment she dropped the scroll and threw herself at him. Severus froze for a moment the he gathered her closer to him and held her there while she cried. The truth was out and he could finally let himself feel again. He had blocked everything when the Potters had gone into hiding. Then they had died and he was left to watch as his goddaughter was taken to her muggle relatives. Now he had to survive until her marriage and then all acts could drop, at least in private. He would be free to openly care about his goddaughter then. As it was they had to continue their acting. 'I will have to make peace with other godfather. Easy! Who am I kidding? But he's rather… Stop it. He's with the werewolf.'

"What should I call you? Professor Snape seems a bit…"Cassie asked from her position in his lap.

"Severus when we are in private or with people who knows, in public Professor Snape as usual." She uncurled herself and sat back in the other chair across from him.

"And what will I be addressing you as? I will in class continue with Ms.Potter but in private… " Severus said when she seemed to be comfortable.

"Cassie. Can I give you a nickname?" Cassie said the last part hesitantly. She waited for him to react but he seemed to be stunned. He nodded after he had stared at her for some time.

"Sev." Cassie said it slowly but loud enough for him to hear her. To her surprise he smiled at her and nodded. "Your mother used to call me that as well."

They sat in silence for awhile as it seemed they had nothing to talk about. As Cassie started playing with her necklace Sev saw it and he knew he'd seen it before. "It's a beautiful necklace. Where did you get it?" Coming back into the present it took Cassie a while to answer his question.

"I found it in an second hand shop in the muggle world. I can feel the magic around it. Aunt Petunia said it reminded her of something she had seen in one of mum's books." Leaning closer Severus could feel the magic around it. It reminded him of something but as he couldn't remember what he put it in the back of his mind for now.

"How did the others take it?" "Ron and Hermione thought it to be a joke and were about to tell the headmaster. The others were surprised. Sirius knew about it as you did. Oh, and the spells on the Dursleys were removed so they are themselves again. Remus… Remus didn't know." Cassie said the last words so quietly that Severus had to strain to hear them.

He was at a loss. The werewolf didn't know? Why had they told him and left the werewolf out. Did they not trust him enough?

Cassie could for once clearly read the stoic man and it made her happy to know that he could be surprised. The mask went down a moment later but that didn't matter. It was how he protected himself after all.

Checking the watch she had on her left arm she swore and flew up. "I have to go, my uncle will be picking me up outside in five minutes. Send an owl so I know that your alive will you. And keep an eye on the coot as well." She gave him another hug then left to meet her uncle outside.

'Let's go and see if we can find that pet mutt of hers. To keep her from the Bumblebee we´ll have to work together, at least until she marries Lucius.'

Uncle Vernon was waiting for her as she stepped out. Cassie got in and relaxed against the seat. Waking from her light slumber she noticed that they were at Privet Drive 4 she got out of the car and followed her uncle inside. She could literally feel the eyes on her and knew that Dumbledores guards were there. A bit late but hey it wasn't her job to tell them what to do. The chicken order would have a field day if they knew that she was Harry Potter.

Sighing she asked if one of them could take her back to London next day as she had some more errands to run in the magical world. Her Aunt agreed to take her and then the two women started making supper. It was a quiet affair and they all went to bet afterwards.

Good, bad…Continue… Review??


	4. Chapter 3: Gringotts

**Disclaimer:** see Prologue

**Chapter 3: Gringotts**

Entering the bank Cassie walked up to the nearest free goblin. After waiting to be acknowledged she cleared her throat and the goblin looked up with a sneer.

"I'm here to reopen my vaults. I hope that it will be swift and lucrative business for both parties." The goblin's eyes opened minutely at the greeting and then when she handed him her key his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Ms.Potter! Follow me; your arrival has been awaited." He led her to an office where an old looking goblin was sitting. And standing in front of his desk was Albus Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore has tried to get access to your vaults, as only a member of the Potter family can open them he has been denied. He has tried to get control of you but your godparents have put a stop to that." The goblin opened the door and let her in. When she entered only the goblin saw her and he only smiled a fraction wider, not that Dumbledore noticed that.

What was the goat trying to do now? Didn't he get the hint that he wasn't involved in her life anymore?

"Ms.Potter, you have come to reopen your vaults? This 'gentleman' has been trying to convince us that he is here to represent you. And that he's your fiancé."

It took Cassie a moment to realize what the old goblin was saying but when she did her eyes widened and she flinched. Eww disgusting mental picture.

"As far as I know I am my own magical guardian as I am of age. And for my fiancé he's not here and it's definitely not you Headmaster. Now if you'll be kind enough to leave us alone this does not concern you only me. Or you can be thrown out for intruding on a privet ritual." With that Cassie turned her back to the Headmaster as a dismissal and he knew that if he didn't leave he would be thrown out. Grumbling he left. Blasted goblins! Nasty little buggers the lot of them.

"Now Ms.Potter I have your parents Will here and a copy of the Marriage Contract. I can help you with the Will but not the Contract. Only members of the families mentioned can read it." He handed her the Will and sat back to let her read it in private. A moment later raw magic was rippling through the air. It only lasted for a minute but it was enough to get him, a goblin, to shiver in fear. He was glad that it wasn't aimed at him.

"I need a statement from my trust vault. I got the key when I entered the wizarding world. I should have had it from the beginning as I am the only living member of my House." The goblins eyes go a decided feral look in them when he heard that and a moment later the statement was handed to her. Skimming over it she immediately knew that money had been taken out by strangers as she only took money since she came to the wizarding world. She told the goblin about it.

"I apologize on the behalf of Gringotts. This will be rectified immediately." Nodding she took the Contract that had been put in front of her. Her magic tingled as she picked it up. Taking a steadying breath she opened it and started to read.

_**Contract stipulating the joining of**_

_**House Potter and House Malfoy**_

_When a female heir is born to either family she will be engaged to the living member of the other family. If there is no female heir born the contract will go dormant until there is a female in either of the families. _

_Both parties will when in public act as expected by persons of their statue. Disagreements will be kept strictly behind closed doors. _

_An heir will be born at the latest two years from the wedding date._

_Vaults will be open to both parties._

_Friends of both parties will in public be treated with respect, no matter what the personal feelings might be._

_If a party cheats they will loose their magic. _

_The female will remain chaste as she will loose her standing in society if not. If she has not there will be no marriage._

_Children born from the male's previous marriage will be removed from his family. As will his spouse. The children will have the spouse's last name and no right on the males name or fortune. Neither has the spouse._

_James Harold Potter Napoleon Abraxis Malfoy_

**Head of Potter Family Head of Malfoy Family**

The Contract surprised her. It was to the point and no unnecessary talking and fancy words.

But she had some questions about it. What did it mean with living male member? Shouldn't she marry Draco then? She could only wait until she talked to Mr.Malfoy to find out. The she remembered the incident yesterday when she was shopping.

**Flashback**

"Oh look, if it isn't the Weaselette. And who can you be? Probably another mudblood lover?" The familiar drawl came from behind Cassie. Malfoy!

"Hello Draco" When she turned his jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out. He was caught completely of guard. Both Ginny and Cassie foun it extremely amused as he always was in control of his reactions usually. "Potter? But… but you´re a girl?!" "So you noticed?" "Do close your mouth Draco, its not proper. Ms.Potter. Ms.Weasley." Lucius Malfoy appeared next to Draco. He seemed amused at the reaction she got. "Mr.Malfoy" Cassie and Ginny chorused and that made his eyebrow arch in question. She could see that he relized that Ginny knew.

"Are you done staring Draco? It's rather rude to stare at someone like you are doing. Where are your manners?" Ginny asked in her I´m-gonna-get-you-in-trouble-voice. And sure enough it worked, Lucius turned to look at him. He sneered and the proceeded to stare at him with an eyebrow raised until Draco looked at him. It took a couple of minutes but it worked. Draco blushed and averted his eyes when he noticed Lucius looking at him. Ginny grabbed him and pulled him away much to Cassies amusement. She knew that Ginny had a crush on Draco. Suddenly it hit me that I was standing alone with Lucius Malfoy, a known Death Eater. But my parent's letter popped up in my head and I relaxed a bit.

"Where are you headed Ms.Potter? Would you mind if I accompanied you as your friend left with Draco?" I turned towards him. Suddenly I realized that he probably knew the contents of the Contract as he had not sneered or acted as he usually did towards Ginny. It mede me want to know what it said.

"I need some proper clothes so I'm heading to Madame Malkins. " "I would recommend Ms.Potter not to shop there. Its one of the cheapest stores in the Alley. If you want high quality I'll recommend Shanestra. They have the same clothes as Madame Malkins but a much higher quality." "Why did Draco get his school robes at Madame Malkins then?" "Narcissa thought it to be a good way for him to get friends." "Where else can I get good quality then Mr.Malfoy?" "Knockturn Alley. Going down there alone is not wise Ms.Potter not for you. Not everything in Knockturn Alley is dark"

I watched the man next to me and I knew he was telling the truth. I never seen the kind of material he wore at Madame Malkins. He's dressed in high quality clothes but he's not showing it of as Draco is.

"Well then Mr.Malfoy. Would you show me where to shop in Diagon Alley at least? I'll leave Knockturn for another day. I want clothes that fit me and make me look good, not like a beggar. And as I have no idea what is proper for my status I'll need some help." With a slight bow he offered me his arm and I took it. Then he leads me to a store I have passed nearly a hundred times without realizing and as we enter I realize I'm shopping with a pureblood that probably knows more about what is proper to wear than I'll ever do.

I had a blast shopping with Lucius Malfoy. That man is as sarcastic as Severus but it is hidden beneath the mask of a snobbish, prejudiced pureblood.

**End Flashback**

"When will you have cleared up the mess with my vault? And how do I open the other vaults?" Cassie asks the goblin.

"It will be done in two days as it is a large amount taken every time. Do you want to sue them? The other vaults have been opened as we speak."

"I want to know who took money, every single withdrawal. Is it possible to get the money back without suing or will I have to sue them?"

"Do you want it personally or shall we owl the information to you? As it have been taken illegally the money will be taken from their account to be put back in yours. There is no need to sue but if you do it will be public."

"Personally is safer, I don't want it in the wrong hands. I'll see when I find out who's been taking money from me. I want a copy sent to my godparents and my fiancé, in case Dumbledore tries anything. Now I would like to go to my vaults if you don't mind"

"Follow me Ms.Potter." A goblin standing next to the door says. "Griphook, nice to see you again." The goblins eyes widen minutely when Cassie calls him by name.

Entering the vault is an surprise. Lucius has told her that the Potters are rich but this… Two trunks are standing directly in front of the opening. On them are two letters.

_Dear Cassie,_

_In this you'll find my journals and other things that mean a lot to me. If you are reading this in our vault then we are dead. I'm sorry for not being there for you when you need me. No matter what happens know that I love you and will watch over you. Dad_

Cassis couldn't stop the tears that escaped but it didn't matter.

_My beautiful daughter, You´ll find journals in this trunk but there will also be some things that belong to you. You´ll understand when you open it. Be careful and if we are not therewith you never doubt our love for you. We will always watch over you, you are our baby. Live life after your own head and listen to your instincts.Mum _

Shrinking the trunks Cassie wiped her face free from tears and went to collect some money. She might want to buy something in Hogsmeade. It would be fun to go back to school as a Malfoy. Going as her true self would only make it better.

Let the fun begin.

Good, bad… continue… Review!!


	5. Chapter 4: Letters

**Disclaimer: **see Prologue

**Beta: ****TwinHighElf222**

**Chapter 4: Letters**

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_I know this is abrupt but I don't have the time for small talk. _

_Why you and not Draco?_

_Why have you been spying?_

_When will the visit the letter told me about be?_

_Regards_

_Cassie Potter_

_Ms. Potter,_

_I am aware of the pressure on you. I do not know when I will be able to visit. I am not sure you know about Dumbledore's mention to Fudge about arresting all known Death Eaters and sending them to Azkaban without trial. At the moment I am under house arrest at the Manor with members of the Chicken Order watching me. Your godmother managed to stop them from sending me to Azkaban. Do be careful with what you write._

_Now to answer your other questions, when you were born I was the only living male of the Malfoy family. Draco was born six moths later. _

_I have been 'watching' because I could not get away from the expectations placed on me by both society and my own family. I would rather been left alone but that would not happen. _

_Regards_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Cassie hit herself when she realized the danger she had put him in with her letter. Sometimes she wondered if the stupidity gene went in the Potter family. What did Dumbledore think he could gain by this? Amelia had sent her a letter explaining what was happening in the Ministry and it wasn't nice. Dumbledore basically controlled the Minister, not that it was hard to do.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_Amelia sent me a letter about what is happening. It seems I have more people on my side than I thought. Is the Order in you home? If Amelia can arrange it can you visit this Friday? You'll have to have an escort but that won't be a problem, they can wait outside. _

_I agree with you, if I had been able to choose I would have stayed out as well. _

_I'm so sorry; I didn't think when I sent it. I could have gotten you in serious trouble. _

_You mean I'm older than Draco? Cool. _

_Do you know how I can contact my friends without endangering them? _

_Sincerely_

_Cassie_

Reading her letter once again Lucius stood and walked to his desk. On it laid 9 journals. He made them years ago but never thought about them until she asked. They were communication journals; they were connected to each other. Removing one of them he shrunk the rest and took up some paper to respond to her letter.

_Ms. Potter,_

_I will make the arrangements with her then, on Friday at noon. I am not surprised that people are standing behind you. No, they are not in the Manor they are outside. Nothing happened this time, please refrain from doing it again. _

_Yes, Ms. Potter, you are. As for your question I think you can figure it out._

_Regards_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Opening the small package attached to the eagle owl eight small journals fell out. Unshrinking them she lost her breath. They had talked about them in school, communication journals. They had wanted to get some but they were rare so that didn't work. Now she had eight! It was enough to send one to everyone she needed to talk to. And as no one but the owner could open it they were completely safe. One drop of blood and the journal was bound to you.

_Guys,_

_Do you remember what we wanted but could not get_

_Cassie_

Copying it five times Cassie sent of five journals with Hedwig. The other two she would send when they contacted her. She knew that her friends would get it; they were all smart. Now she had to get the last two out and they could start planning.

_Kiddo,_

_How are you doing? Howe any of the Order tried to contact you on behalf of the old goat? We are going to need to find another way to talk. It is too easy to intercept owls (no offence to Hedwig)._

_I think about what your parents did and I'm thinking of doing the same thing. What do you think?_

_Love_

_Siri_

What is he talking about? What did my parents do? Cassie could not get the letter out of her mind. When she was going downstairs to help Petunia with dinner it hit her. Siri was thinking of turning to the Council as their spy in the order. Both of her godfathers would be spying then.

_Siri,_

_I think it is an amazing idea. I doubt I would have thought about it. You don't know how often I wanted to do it. About the other question I think you can figure it out. Don't ask for help. Everyone knows about it so… _

_How´s it going with Moony? It seemed to be a bit strained?_

_Love_

_Cassie_

Sirius felt his jaw drop, Cassie had thought of leaving the Light? He had known as soon as he saw the journal what it was. How did she set one of these? He knew that some of the purebloods taught their children how to make these but who knew… was he stupid or what? She was engaged to Lucius Malfoy. If anyone knew how to do this kind of thing he would.

Moony, yeah things were strained between them. He tried to control everything Sirius did. Not only that but he acted more and more unstable. They had been dating when they were younger but it had never been anything serious. Sirius had only had eyes for one person then. James had never understood how Sirius could find Him attractive but he would not interfere.

_Lucius,_

_Did you keep one of them? And before you comment on my use of your first name it would be weird if we called each other that in private would it not?_

_Cassie_

_Ms. Potter_

_I did. As I made them it's only logical that I would have one._

_Regards _

_Lucius Malfoy_

Cassie exhaled nosily and put the note down. Well if he wanted to be stubborn then it was his choice. Suddenly she started to smile and if Lucius had seen it he would have been scared.

_Luc,_

_Just so you know you will call me Cassie in private or I will call you Luc in public._

_Cassie_

Oh, Cassie wanted to see his reaction to her note but she knew it was safer for her not too. But she knew, how she didn't know, that he would never harm her. Probably give me that Malfoy sneer and ignore me. Baiting people is so much fun.

Lucius could not keep the smile of his face as he read her last note. He would call her Cassie now, because he had permission, not because she threatened to call him 'Luc' in public. But two could play this game.

Even as she was peeling the potatoes Cassie's mind was wandering to the last person who had promised to write. He was living under Dumbledore's nose but still. He was a spy and he must know how to get messages out without Dumbledore knowing.

She would know if Voldemort found him out and her friends knew that he was her godfather, they would contact her if they found out anything. Not to mention the fact that Lucius was his best friend and fellow spy.

_Cassie,_

_I apologize for not writing sooner. The old coot is up to something and he wants a lot of potions. I barely have enough time to sleep between being called and brewing for him to sleep. No matter what you students think I'm not a vampire. _

_We'll need another way to communicate._

_And on to other things, I have found some books that will help you with keeping your 'temper' under control. I'll send them with a friend and if everything goes as it should, you will have them this Friday. _

_By the way what did you do to Lucius? He seemed ready to kill me when I contacted him. And that's not easy to get him that pissed off. _

_Severus_

Oops, I didn't expect him to get that angry. Ah, well. Cassie could not stop snickering while she went downstairs for breakfast and that warned her relatives that someone had fallen into one of her traps.

_Sev,_

_Oops, I didn't mean for it to happen. Honestly I was just teasing him a bit. About that, I have organized it. I hope you're smart enough to figure it out. _

_Yeah, I'll have them on Friday. If I survive!_

_Cassie_

Severus knew that it was more than a bit of teasing but he let it go. She could take care of herself and it was not like Lucius would harm her. He might be pissed at her but he would never do anything except sneer at her.

"Cassie when will Mr. Malfoy visit us? I hope you will give enough warning. Or will you be meeting in Diagon Alley?" Petunia asked as they were laying the table for dinner.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia. He'll come on Friday at noon. Don't act differently but be polite to him. Better to be safe than sorry." Vernon and Dudley entered in time to hear the last part. "Why?" Dudley asked.

Cassie turned to face them solely. "Simply because he's a very dangerous man and you do well to remember that he knows how you treated me." That got them to pale and agree.

Vernon agreed but from what Cassie had told them, this wizard was not likely to react favourably towards them.

"How will he get here? How will he be dressed? Will there be someone with him?" Dudley asked. He was extremely curious. Cassie could not help the smile at her cousin's eagerness.

"He will most likely apparate here but if not he will use a portkey. As for how he will be dressed, Dudley he is a pureblood wizard, he's always dressed in robes. Yes, there will be his escort. He's on house arrest at the moment so."

Dudley was exited to have another person with magic in the house. Cassie had told him about her few meetings with the Malfoy Patriarch and he was dying to meet the man. Cassie had admitted to being attracted to him.

"I'll have to contact Amelia about it. I hope it's not going to be members of Dumbledore's order. They are going to tell him as soon as they leave. Excuse me for a moment" Cassie rushed from the table and up the stairs to send a letter to her godmother. Dumbledore would probably faint when he found out that she had invited a known Death Eater into her home.

"How will he act and is there something we should know about him?"

Cassie wondered how to best answer the questions. "He will be polite so being it towards him is the best course. He is a Death Eater. That means he serves Voldemort. Or so everyone thinks. He is not on the Light side but he's not on the Dark side."

**Flashback to the shopping trip**

"It suits you. You will have to do something about your hair. It looks like a rats nest." Lucius said as they finished up in the clothes store.

Cassie didn't mind because she knew very well how her hair looked. Especially next to him...

She really enjoyed shopping with him it was much less people here than it was when she came for her school supplies. The people didn't pay her any attention at all, might have something to do with the fact that she wasn't 'Harry Potter' any more. Her scar was hidden behind some makeup her aunt had helped her put on.

The interest was turned towards the wizard who was escorting her. As they entered the hairdressers she was immediately sat down in a chair and her hair was styled. As it was fairly long he polished it and made it stay reasonably flat. He also showed her how to do it on her own.

While she was sitting there she could see the looks Lucius was getting. It infuriated her and it was getting old. In every store they had entered it had happened. Both men and women were watching him and drooling. It was disgusting to see. As he didn't show that he noticed their behaviour she didn't bring it up. He had to know though, it was embarrassing how married women drooled at him and fanned themselves when he wasn't watching them.

After paying, they left and Cassie's stomach growled reminding her that she needed to eat. They entered the restaurant that was across from the hairdressers and was shown to a table. Taking the menus, Cassie noticed that even here people were gawking at Lucius but now she noticed that both of them got looks and not only him. After ordering they sat back and relaxed. The food arrived and Lucius cast a privacy spell to make sure that they were left alone.

"Ms. Potter, I have been privy to many of the old coot's plans over the years. I was there under an invisibility spell when you were left at you relatives home. I was the one who found the spells he put on them. I have also been there over the years to make sure that the spells are functioning. I had to act as if I didn't care while I was with him. If I had shown anything I would have been killed. "

Cassie gaped at him. He had been there? She didn't blame him though. In war you had to do things you didn't agree with. It was obvious that he had not agreed with putting the spells on them. And she hated the Headmaster more than she could ever hate him. Dumbledore screwed up her life.

"What will you do? You will have to meet with them." Cassie took up her fork again; she dropped it when he told her. With a sigh he answered her.

"Nothing, I can't do anything because if I do the coot will know that he didn't manage to Obliviate me. I've been tortured more by Dumbledore than by the Dark Lord." Cassie had wanted to kill Dumbledore for what he did to her parents and godfather. Now she wanted to kill him for her relatives, her second godfather and her fiancé as well.

While finishing their meal in silence Cassie was watching the people in the restaurant. They looked happy. Lucius escorted her to the Leaky Cauldron where Ginny and Draco were waiting. With a bow to Cassie and Ginny, Lucius left with Draco following him.

**End Flashback**

The next days passed quietly and it was with a feeling of dread she read the letters that came for her on Thursday morning. They were from her so-called best friends.

_Hiya Mate,_

_Why have you stopped writing us? It's not nice to ignore your friends you know. The Chudley Cannons will be playing and I have tickets! Can you believe it! I'm gonna see them play!!_

_Ginny says hi by the way. Dumbledore is angry, as you have been ignoring his rules. You must stay at your relatives and not run around. If you're not at your relatives the Death Eaters can get you._

_Remember what happened at the Ministry. You nearly got us all killed. It was a miracle that Sirius was not killed. _

_Nothing really happens here at HQ. Mum sends some food for you as you are probably starving by now. _

_C ya_

_Ron_

Cassie cast a spell that would show if the food was tainted. Oh, shit. The food was drenched in potions that would make her obey Ron. Probably what Dumbledore had Sev brew...

_Harry,_

_What do you think you are doing!? You need to stay at the Dursleys. Not go running around like a child in a huff. Not everything is fair you know, you have to stay alive. Everyone is depending on you to finish this war. _

_Don't ignore us? You saw how that ended last you did it. You nearly got all of us killed. Ron has never really recovered from the brains. Don't forget what nearly happened to Sirius, he's your Godfather._

_Mione_

Cassie snarled at how they were following the coot so blindly. He did nothing to stop Voldemort; he left it to a child. And it was obvious that they didn't remember their meeting in the Leaky Cauldron. Good for them. They attempted to guilt trip her. Like it would work. Snorting she made her way to the living room to show the letters to her relatives.

The Dursleys were shocked at what they wrote and even more when she showed them the tampered food. These people were supposed to be Cassie's friends. Oh, she would get her revenge. The Dursleys knew that she would get them back for this.

Cassie didn't bother replying to their letters. Her real friends could and would contact her when something happened. The journals were perfect. Now, how to get Luc to make some for the Dursleys? She wanted to keep in touch with them during the school year.

_**Good, bad**__… __**Continue**__… __**Review!!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Dursley meet Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **see Prologue

AN: Sorry for the long wait but it has been hell with school and a minor writers block. I had the chapters in my head but couldn't get them on paper.

I'm in need of a beta so if you are interested contact me.

**Beta: **

' thoughts '

**Chapter 5: Dursley meet Malfoy**

When Friday finally came the Dursleys were nervous as hell. The guest would know what they had done to Cassie. And Cassie telling them about him hadn't put them in a better frame of mind.

When the doorbell rang during breakfast they nearly jumped out of their chairs. When Dudley opened it to Piers Polkiss there was an audible sigh of relief coming from the elder Dursleys. Piers on the other hand didn't notice as he asked if he could spend the day as his parents had locked him out. His parents had gone shopping when he was out and about, probably beating some kid for his money. Vernon told him that he would have to leave before noon as they were expecting an important guest and he was not welcome then. Piers were not fond of that, as he had planned to spend the day with Dudley and get his cousin into bed. Fat chance of that happening.

Cassie saw the way he was looking at her and it made her shudder. On the other hand Dudley had noticed as well and he didn't seem to be pleased. If Piers tried anything Dudley would stop him.

To get Piers to leave Cassie alone Dudley took him to his room to play computer games. Then at eleven they left for Piers to get some stuff he had borrowed from Dudley. Cassie left half past eleven to go to the library and get some books she had ordered. That left Petunia and Vernon to sweat, they would have to greet Lucius when he came.

Cassie had told them that the escort was not to be let in. It was the Order who was escorting him. And Cassie had no thought of letting them into the house, who knew what the Headmaster would try if they were let in. To explain her reluctance to let them in she told how the Order knew what had been going on.

At exactly noon there was a sharp rap on the door. Vernon straightened his clothes and went to open it. Watching the three surrounding the blond he remembered them from his niece's explanation of the Order. Then he turned his eyes to the blonde and he swallowed.

'Why do I always end up being followed by the idiots?!'

Vernon turned to the three people behind Lucius. He could see their confusion; it was obvious that they did not know how to act. "Thank you for escorting our guest here. Now your services are no longer needed." With that he moved to let Lucius in while blocking the Order from entering the house. Then to add injury to insult he slammed the door in their faces.

Petunia had heard them and entered the hall to great their guest. He was not what she expected, sure her niece had said that he was a looker but this man was more than a looker, he was gorgeous. "Mr. Malfoy, welcome to our home. This is my husband Vernon and I am Petunia, Lily's sister. Our son Dudley is at a friends at the moment but he will be coming home soon. Cassie had to go to the library to get some books she wanted. She should be home soon. Eh, would you like to remove your cloak?" Petunia said she always talked too much when nervous. Relaxing when he handed her the expensive cloak he was wearing. Without thinking what she was doing she folded it neatly. That got Lucius to raise an eyebrow but he didn't comment.

'Good he's so composed. I'm making a fool of myself.'

"Thank you Mrs. Dursley, Mr. Dursley. Then we will wait for them to return, how about we move some were more comfortable. I think Ms.Potter told you that I know what happened here. I will not hold it against you. It's not the first time it happened."

Both Petunia and Vernon paled noticeably but nodded. Then they moved into the living room where Petunia had tea and some cake. While pouring tea for them Petunia had the feeling she was out of her depth. She was a housewife for crying out loud and this man was one of the richest in the wizarding world. Vernon on the other hand saw the quality of his clothing and his upbringing. It is obvious that people usually obeys him without question.

Before the silence could become oppressing Dudley entered the house. The problem was that Piers was following him. Lucius had cast a notice me not charm on himself. If you knew he was there you could see him. He had done it as soon as the panic showed on Petunia and Vernon's faces. Piers on the other hand were completely obvious that Vernon and Petunia was furious at him. He usually spent his days with Dudley so what? Not to mention that hot cousin…

Lucius on the other hand nearly gagged as he 'heard' Piers thoughts about what he wanted to do with and to Cassie. It was very unsettling not to mention disgusting. It was obvious that the muggle had no mental walls or control as he was broadcasting his thoughts. 'And people wonder why I have problems with muggles'

Cassie entered not long after that, from Dudley's way to look between Piers and Lucius he was confused why his friend couldn't see the other man. Catching his eyes she flicked a look at Piers. He was not supposed to be here! Oh, god this would end in disaster if he didn't leave.

"Piers did we not tell you that you were not welcome here this afternoon. We are waiting for an important guest." Vernon half-asked half-stated as he watched his son's friend squirm and blush. At least the wizard seemed to be invisible to Piers. Dudley and Cassie obviously saw him.

"So, we can be in Dudley's room. And she can come too." Dudley stared at him, how dumb was he? It was obvious that his father wanted him to leave. And he was friends with him? What did that say about him? "I'll see you tomorrow Piers. This guest is important to father and me and Cassie will have to be there. I'll call you when I wake up in the morning." Dudley pushed him towards the door and Cassie who moved out of the way. Unfortunately he took that moment to grope her. Too bad for Piers that Dudley noticed. Or it was lucky considering that Lucius noticed as well. If Dudley had not punched him Lucius would have done something much, much worse.

As soon as Piers was out the door Lucius removed the spell with a flick of his wand. Now he was visible to anyone who entered the house. Standing he raised an eyebrow before he half bowed at her. "Ms. Potter. You seem to have admirers." "Mr. Malfoy, you noticed." Cassie could not fight the blush that spread over her face. Dudley entered after making sure that Piers left to meet Lucius. Dudley was giddy at meeting the other man. Sure he had seen him sitting there when Piers was there but then it had been more important to get Piers out of the house.

"Mr. Dursley I hear you train boxing?" Dudley blushed and nodded. "Well done with your friend. Taking care of your family is commendable." Lucius drawled in that silky smooth voice his soon to be former son tried to copy. Petunia motioned to Cassie and Dudley to sit down and served them some tea.

"I don't care how you do it but I want them protected, Luc. Both from Voldemort and Dumbles. I know I'll be safe but now they are my weak spot." "I agree on that Cassie. The Council will take care of their protection but extra might be the difference between being alive and ending up dead. Any ideas?" Lucius asked. Not moving a muscle at being called Luc. "Can muggles activate portkeys or do you need to be magical to do it? If it's possible I would like them to have emergency portkeys on them. Neither Voldy nor Dumbles would expect that."

After thinking for a while Lucius finally answers her questions. "You are correct. They can use them if they are made especially for them. I can make them now." At Cassies surprised look he continued. "All old pureblood families train their children to make them. We have permission to both make them and use them when we want to." 'Or they used to until Fudge was made Minister. Thankfully he can't do anything about me making them as I please. Being old blood has some perks' Cassie stared at him wit surprise written over her face. She had expected to nag him into it. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, the Contract.

"I'll need something that you always have on you. And you'll have to wear it at home as well for it to be effective." They nodded and left to bring the items they always brought with them. A moment later they returned with three items, a key chain, a penny and a wallet.

"Cassie, I'll need something that belongs to you. I'll tie the portkeys to that item." "Could you do it? I've been told that Malfoy Manor is safer than Hogwarts."

Lucius watched the young woman he was to marry. She obviously wanted to keep her relatives safe. Even if they were muggle. 'Damn that Contract to hell and back' "If that is what you wish. I'll have rooms set up for them in case. You are correct and Severus was the one who told you. I doubt he told you why." " Yeah, he said I'd have to ask you about it." The smirk on Lucius face warned her. "Only people I allow in can enter. If someone tries to enter without permission the wards will kill him or her instantly." Both Cassie and the Dursleys paled at that but Cassie knew that nothing would happen to her relatives and the Dursleys trusted Cassie.

"Tarin" With a pop a house elf popped into the room. She was dressed in a clean pillowcase with the Malfoy crest on it. "What can Tarin do for Master?" "Bring me they key to the top suite in the south wing. Then ready the room to cater to guest coming by port key." She nodded and popped away to follow his orders. She returned a moment later with the key.

Pulling out his wand Lucius started the incantation that would make specialized portkeys. Then he connected them to the key. Dudley watched fascinated. "What password do you want?" Freak – Vernon, Abomination – Petunia, M-word – Dudley. Lucius shrugged the passwords of, as it was none of his business.

"Now these portkeys have been added to the Manors wards. You will be brought to the hallway outside the suite that will be yours to use. The key will be sitting in the door. If you need to use the portkeys I will be alerted when you pass the wards."

Before Cassie could think of what she was about to do she hugged him hard. Then it hit her what she was doing. She blushed and let go.

"Severus asked me to give you these. He said you would need them to protect your mind." Cassie took the books he put on the table. They would indeed some in handy now she just needed someone to train with. Seeing the books reminded her of the books she had been given earlier in the summer. And as Lucius helped this far it wasn't likely he would disagree.

"Luc those journals you gave me, could you make three more?" Cassie asked. She really hoped that he would agree. She was unconsciously broadcasting her thoughts; Lucius heard them loud and clear. "Do I have a choice?" The heavy sarcasm was not missed. "No." Cassie answered with a smile.

"Umm Mr. Malfoy. Could you answer a few questions?" Dudley asked. Both he and his parents had questions they wanted answered. Lucius studied them for a moment before answering. "Please call me Lucius. If I can answer I will." "Why have Dumbledore acted like he has towards Cassie? How is it like growing up in a wizarding home? What kind of education is available after Hogwarts?" "Then you will call us Vernon, Petunia and Dudley." Vernon said.

"Answering the first question might be hard as I'm not Dumbledore but I will do my best from what I know. I will be talking about the past for some time. You'll understand why soon. You see he defeated Grindewald and was hailed as the Saviour of the wizarding world. The Minister listened to him and everything went, as he wanted. He basically ran the wizarding world." Cassie gasped when it started making sense, she could see it happen to her relatives as well.

" Some years before he stopped Grindewald an boy came to Hogwarts. An orphan named Tom Marvolo Riddle. Even as a first year he was powerful. That caught Dumbledores attention and also the attention of the Purebloods both the first years and the older students. As Dumbledore had his eye on the first year he managed to convince the Board of Governors to send him back to the muggle orphanage. Usually students are allowed to stay at Hogwarts during the summer if the run the risk of being mistreated or abused.

During his years at Hogwarts Dumbledore kept an eye on him and started to plan. He made sure that Tom was blamed with everything that happened. He also Knew that Tom let the basilisk loose but didn't do much for Hagrid, only enough to keep him out of prison.

Not only that but he saw as Tom started to use Dark Arts and did nothing to stop it. All this because Dumbledore wanted another Dark Lord to battle and get fame for killing. Every step of the way he manipulated an abused boy to become what he is today, Lord Voldemort. When Tom left Hogwarts he disappeared for some years and no one knows what happened during those years. He came back as Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore tried to stop him but he had not expected his little pawn to be that well versed in Dark Arts. He was also nearly as strong as Dumbledore that changed when the blocks Dumbledore placed on him was removed. Dumbledore was now the weaker of them magically.

Then a prophecy was spoken and Dumbledore knew it could only be one of two children. Either the Potter Scion or the Longbottom Scion. He allowed Snape, his pet Death Eater, to overhear the first part and take it to Voldemort. That's why he came to Godric´s Hollow. When Voldemort was defeated the praise did not go to him but to the Child of the Prophecy, Harry James Potter. Dumbledore knew that to gain power he would need 'Harry' on his side so he decided to do what he did to Tom. Abused and afraid 'Harry' would turn to the first one who offered him protection and kindness." Lucius took his cup of tea and with a wave of his wand it was warm again. He watched as the others pondered his words.

"He wants power and will do anything to get it, even destroying peoples lives." Dudley said after some time. Nodding Lucius wondered how to answer the second question without scaring them too much.

"For your second question I'm afraid you wont like the answer. It is different in every family but in the really old pureblood families, such as mine, it's tradition to raise the next Head of the family very… strictly." As he said that something passed over his face that made them fear what he was about to tell them. "I was brought up knowing that I was the next Head of the Malfoy family and that meant being cold, ruthless and basically a bastard, at least in public. Being the oldest son in an Ancient line is harsh and nothing I would wish in my worst enemy. You are expected to do everything perfect the first time around and be in control. If my Sire was disappointed in me or one of my instructors felt that I didn't master a talent fast enough I was put under the Cruciatus curse for one minute." Cassie felt all blood leave her face at that. No wonder he always kept his cool with that kind of motivation.

"Mental abuse is rare but it does happen. Putting someone under the Cruciatus is much more effective. I was trained like this since I was six until I graduated Hogwarts." Dudley and his parents remembered what Cassie had told them about the Cruciatus curse. She had enough experience with it from her visions.

"Eh, this might be rude but how will you treat your children?" Petunia asked she knew that they would have the same expectations on them as Lucius had growing up. "They will be raised as my soon to ex-son. I am strict but I am not my father. I will expect some things but they will be allowed to be children at home at least. In public they will have to act as it's fitting for a Malfoy. Not that it seems to do any good with the brat." Cassie couldn't help it she broke down laughing.

"Your third question is easy to answer. You can be approached by a Master to become their Apprentice, go to university or not continue studying. The last is not something I recommend. The education you receive at Hogwarts is not the best. If you start working directly after Hogwarts you will more then likely stay at the bottom. I doubt you would want to live of either your parents money or mine so furthering your education is the best choice." "You're right Luc. I don't want to be to dependant on anyone." Cassie knew that people would like to use her for her fame. But considering her soon to be husband and her friends people who tried that would not be easy. She knew that she had money but sitting and doing nothing was not an option. Not to mention the Malfoy family fortune.

"What did you mean with Ancient line?" Dudley asked. It had been nagging him since hearing it. "There are few families as old as the Malfoy´s. My family had magic and used it before Hogwarts was founded. That is what it means. Basically we are the royal family of the wizarding world. The other families have died out. There is one more alive, Dumbledore but he has no claim on it anymore. As he hasn't claimed the title of Ancient he has killed his own family heritage. That leaves my family." Lucius told them this as if he was talking about the weather. The others stared at him as if he was insane and Cassie felt the blood leave her face as the meaning of his words hit.

"Royal!! You're Royal? Oh my god. Does Draco know? Stupid question, if he knew he would brag about it. How come Dumbledore hasn't claimed it?"

After Cassie's tirade Lucius smiled, really smiled. Petunia felt herself flush and realized that she was envious of Cassie for marrying Lucius Malfoy. Royal! "Yes, Cassie I´m a Royal. You are right about Draco. You are informed when you turn seventeen or when you marry into the family. Dumbledore thought that he could claim it when it suited him. He didn't know that you have to claim it between the day you turn seventeen and the full moon."

"Will you be staying for dinner, Lucius?" Petunia said after noticing the time, she knew that they didn't have enough food. 'Damn that's what I forgot' "If you are interested how wizards eat it can be arranged." He had noticed their obvious interest in anything magical.

"You can do that?" Vernon asked he could not help but being curious. "Yes, its of course your choice." Cassie was grateful for the curiosity because she knew that Petunia had forgotten to buy enough food for five. The Dursleys nodded and Lucius walked out into the kitchen. Cassie enlarged the table knowing how house elves went overboard with food.

"Trix, Mandy, Dippi." Three house elves popped into the kitchen. "Dinner will be served here and not at the Manor. Anything special you want them to taste Cassie?" "Cauldron cake and pumpkin juice." "Well then. Add them to the rest. You may leave." Two house elves popped away and the third use her magic to set the table. All in front of the amazed Dursley family.

"Luc, you act differently. You are nice to house elves? Last time I saw you with an house elf you acted like a bastard?" "This is how I act at home or with friends. In public I have an image as a heartless bastard to maintain. And my former wife forced Dobby upon me. I was quite happy to be rid off him." "That's why you tried to kill me? You acted like the headmaster expected you to."

"Yes, but being thrown like that was not what I expected. Do not bring that blasted elf near me. Bind him to Ms. Granger to spite her." Lucius said while shuddering at the reminder of Dobby. Cassie might like Dobby but not enough to go against Lucius. No matter how powerful she was she had no real experience and she was not suicidal thank you very much.

When they heard a pop they turned back to the table. It was set with enough to feed a small army twice. Pitchers of pumpkin juice were next to a vine carafe. Dudley gaped at the sheer amount of food while Vernon glanced at the vine. Petunia on the other hand was ecstatic. She would try the same food her sister had talked about when she came from Hogwarts. They sat and helped themselves. Vernon and Lucius sat and talked about one thing or another while Petunia was gushing about the food. Dudley was eating a bit of everything.

Vernon was trying to figure out what kind of vine it was; he'd never tasted it before. It was sweeter and stronger than the vine he was used to. "Elven vine. Very rare." Nodding Vernon turned back to his dinner. Then it hit him that he hadn't asked the question out loud. Shrugging it of he watched his family. They smiled and were generally happy. Petunia was in heaven with all the new dishes for her to try.

After they were finished with desert there was a knock on the front door. Both Cassie and Lucius knew that it was Dumbledore.

"Luc how about you open the door? I think that would confuse him enough." Smirking and standing Lucius puts his public mask on and summons his cloak to him. Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater, heartless bastard and overall snob was back. Both Petunia and Vernon shuddered at the difference in him. Dudley was amazed with how he looked rather then frightened.

"Good evening Headmaster. Mr. Dursley, Mrs. Dursley, Mr. Dursley, Ms. Potter." With a short bow he strode of leaving an obviously gaping headmaster behind. The Dursleys and Cassie smiled at him.

Lucius three guards had a hard time keeping their composure at seeing the esteemed headmaster looking like a fish out of water. They followed Lucius as he walked away.

Good, Bad… Continue… Review!!


	7. Chapter 6: The Council and Dumbles vs

**Disclaimer: **see Prologue

AN: Sorry for the wait, my computer decided to crash and I lost everything about the story. Took sometime to remember what I meant with the title for this chapter.

**Beta: ****Deaths-Black-Rose**

' thoughts '

**Chapter 6: The Council and Dumbles vs Dursley, Potter**

The chamber was well lit and the torches on the walls illuminated the table where the twelve people in the room were sitting. For the first time in fifteen years the Council was in session.

"It seems that fate has decided to bite Dumbledore in the ass. He has been moving his 'pawns' with great care and yet they still do exactly what he doesn't want them to do. The child has found out the truth and now the headmaster will find out first hand why messing with peoples' lives like he does is dangerous." the man at the head of the table said, the amusement obvious for anyone to hear.

"Dumbledore has lost control over another of his 'pawns' as well. Mr. Sirius Black has officially joined us. He is in the Order as our spy. When needed he will report back to us. He will also remain as a safe haven for any of our other spies. He has expressed concern over Lupin. It seems that the Potters didn't trust him as much as everyone believed. He had no idea of their child's true gender." the female sitting to the left of the leader said. That caused uproar. Lupin had been kept safe by the Council as he was a valued friend of the Potters. From what they knew now he was on Dumbledore's side, too bad.

"Both the Ministry and the Order are in chaos after Mr. Malfoy's visit to the Dursleys and Ms. Potter. Except for Madame Bones she seems to be amused by the whole thing and when asked she only shrugs and refers to a Contract." One of the other women suddenly started choking.

"The Potter-Malfoy marriage contract! I only know the basics but Ms. Potter is to marry Mr. Malfoy. That is why he visited and Madame Bones is Ms. Potter's godmother." The rest stared at her before one stood up and bowing towards the leader left the chamber. His informants were to see if they could dig up anything about the contract.

The rest watched as a letter was brought to the leader. It bore the Black crest. Letting the owl land, he took the letter and opened it.

"Lupin told the Headmaster about the contract and as we speak he is going to the Ministry to try to stop it." Snorts met his words. The contract was binding, no one, not even the Minister of Magic, could do anything about it. "What will happen with Lupin? I doubt Ms. Potter would allow him to get killed."

"Send him to the packs in Siberia. He can be the new Ambassador," the liaison with so called Dark creatures said. After receiving nods from everyone in attendance she wrote out the missive that named Remus Lupin the new British Ambassador with the Siberian packs.

While the members told the rest of the Council about what was happening on their fronts, the leader sat deep in thought. He knew that it was time for them to contact their allies and prepare for war. The war was already here but it was time to give the Wizarding world a fighting chance instead of putting every shred of hope on a child's shoulders. They had people in places where Dumbledore would never have. They knew what both sides were planning and they had the manpower to counter if necessary. Now they had to move quickly to get the messages out and get the ball rolling. Screwing with Dumbledore´s carefully made plans was always fun.

He knew that everything would be up and running soon. If they had the same organisation as the Order the Wizarding world would be screwed. They would have lost the war before it even started.

Watching the flickering flames he waited for the last member to give their report. Everyone here knew what needed to be done to keep their world safe; they had started planning for this when Dumbledore started manipulating Tom Riddle. Dumbledore had been overconfident in his abilities and thousands of innocents had paid for it and still did.

"Send the messages as soon as you are able to. We need to know what kind of support we have against both Voldemort and Dumbledore. Keep a close eye on the Order and who ever allies Dumbledore still has. Do the same to Voldemort but try to persuade his allies to our side instead.

"We can place Black as the new DADA professor. As Lupin will be in Siberia it will be impossible for him to teach. The more people loyal to Ms. Potter in the school the safer she will be."

"Are you sure you're not setting up our other spy?" The woman blushed but ignored the jibes. The others knew it was true but just watching their other spy's infatuation gave more speculations then answers. If something happened between the two it would happen of its own. Dumbledore loved to meddle they didn't care as long as it didn't affect their performance. He needed to know everything about everything.

"Make sure that the School Governors are notified. As Mr. Malfoy is one of us and the rest is not to happy with how Dumbledore is running Hogwarts I doubt it will be hard to get him in. If Dumbledore argues it will look suspicious, every teacher he's picked, except for Lupin has tried to kill Ms. Potter. He has gotten enough chances."

"If Dumbledore does make a fuss what do we do? Its not like we can remove him from Hogwarts. He's the only thing keeping Voldemort from attacking Hogwarts." "Dumbledore knows that he wont be replaced but he knows that the Governors have the power to put restrictions on him and, if necessary, close Hogwarts. I don't think he wants to have them to start an investigation on how he's been acting during Ms. Potter's years at Hogwarts."

The murmurs echoed through the chamber as they pondered his words. The words carried truth, the whole Wizarding world knew about the problems at Hogwarts concerning the DADA position.

"I doubt he will let that happen. Agreeing with the Governors is easier than fighting against them. There will be enough people watching Dumbledore and the same amount is watching Voldemort. At the moment patience is the keyword."

"How much longer will this last? We have been working on this for more then sixty years. Will it ever end?" The words were whispered but they hit with the force of a nuclear blast. Everyone watched the face of the people sitting around the table. They didn't need to speak to know what everyone was feeling at this moment; weariness, despair, hope, sadness and anger. These were the most prominent feelings but there were more under the surface.

The leader stood up and meeting the eyes of each member. He knew it was coming to an end soon. "It _will _end soon, one way or another. How it will end only the gods know."

**Privet Drive 4, after Lucius walked away**

Dumbledore stared at the spot where Lucius disapparated in confusion and horror. The man was a Death Eater and he'd been in the same house as Potter. 'Was the brat suicidal or just plain stupid? You don't invite Death Eaters to your house!' Turning he was faced with a closed door. Knocking again he waited for it to open.

"Mr. Dursley. You are aware that you had a wizard in your home?" Dumbledore waited for the shouts and nasty comments but none came. That left him unsettled.

"I am aware of that and as he doesn't use magic against us I have no problem with him. He is my niece's fiancé, as you know. He is welcome here unlike you Mr. Dumbledore. Now get of my property before I call the police or do you want Cassie to call the Aurors?" Dumbledore ignored the last words and pushed his way in. They weren't surprised by that. From what Lucius had told them and what they knew of him he only gave a damn when it went his way. If it didn't he made sure to get what he wanted using any means necessary.

"Headmaster, I didn't know that you visited students. How many will you visit or are you here to disturb my perfectly normal holiday?" The sarcasm was dripping of the words. Cassie was really proud of herself to manage to flabbergast the Headmaster like that.

"Now, Mr. Potter, you'll have to understand that you are not engaged to Mr. Malfoy Sr., but Mr. Draco Malfoy. Do not let Mr. Malfoy Sr. fool you; he's a loyal Death Eater!" Cassie looked at him like he was a particularly nasty insect she was about to crush under her boot. Like she was stupid enough to believe him; Gringotts had tested Lucius with vertiserum to make sure he wasn't lying or being impersonated.

"So you are saying that my parents made a mistake filling out my birth certificate? Or are you just trying to get under my skin. I have been told by the goblins about my position in the Wizarding world and exactly what is expected from me. Not only did they tell me what's expected of me they proved to me whom I am to marry." The smile on Cassie´s face was sugar sweet.

"Your parents wrote Draco Malfoy! I saw it. What are you playing at?" Dumbledore was flustered and confused. Cassie just smiled and let him think what he wanted. Obviously he thought it was a newer marriage contract. It seemed her parents had fooled him by filling out one but never had it signed by the Malfoy family. Not that it would make any difference, the older contract still has precedence.

Dudley was amazed that this old man was the most powerful wizard in the Wizarding world; he looked like a mad man or a hippie that didn't accept that the sixties were over. He needed to get a life really bad if he was hounding his cousin like that. Someone might get the wrong picture. That was not something he wanted to have in his head. With a shiver he forced his gaze to leave the old man. He could see the same doubt and thoughts on his parent's faces. Lucius had commanded more respect and trustworthiness that this old man did. He had done it without really being aware of it and Dumbledore made them fell like heading for cover.

"Now remove the glamour and stop pretending to be a girl." That made them all lose it and they broke down laughing. 'How stupid is he? Most powerful my ass. Senile old goat,' was running through all of their minds. Dumbledore looked at them like they were completely insane; luckily he didn't take a peek into their heads.

"Mr. Potter you will be going to Diagon Alley with Remus tomorrow to buy your school supplies. I will take your key and give it to Remus." Dumbledore said it with his kind grandfather mask on, he needed money and his older brother wasn't giving him any. Cassie looked at him, irritated as hell. 'What was the old man playing at? He knew she was of age.' Cassie knew that he'd been stealing from her but she was not going to give him the keys to any of her vaults. Then she realized that if he got the keys he would empty all of her vaults and not only her trust.

"There is no need for that Headmaster. I have already made plans with Sirius and my friends next week. I see no need for Remus to have my key as I am of age. Now do you see why it's wisest to ask everyone involved before making plans?" Cassie was well aware of the fact that he would try to stop them. Good luck with that.

Petunia was watching the food still on the table. It was enough to last the entire weekend. "Cassie, would you mind helping me put the food away? It seems there is quite a lot left."

She was amazed at how much food one wizarding meal consisted of. 'How can they stay fit with this kind of food?' Pulling out containers she started moving the food from the platters.

Dumbledore stepped in the kitchen when what Petunia said registered. When he caught sight of the table still laden with food he paled drastically and tensed. It was obvious he thought that they had been given something in the food that swayed them to trust Lucius Malfoy.

"You can't trust him not to poison you! He is your enemy Mr. Potter! He is more likely to take you to Voldemort if you give him an opening. You will be coming with me to Hogwarts so that Poppy can help you." With that he grabbed Cassie and tried to apparate out, tried to because Dudley had punched him hard enough to knock him out and send him crashing into the wall. Not to mention the fact that Cassie had planted her knee in his groin seconds before Dudley hit him. Albus Dumbledore was out cold and not one spell had been used.

Cassie turned towards her cousin and gave him a grateful smile. "Lucius was right, you do pack a punch. Now let's take care of the old goat." Then both turned towards Petunia and helped her put the food away. Meanwhile Vernon picked the unconscious man up by the scruff of his neck and walking through the living room he threw him out into the backyard. They knew that Order members were stationed around the house and they would of course wake their beloved leader. Vernon put on the telly and sat down and Dudley went and joined him. Cassie and Petunia was putting the last of the food into the fridge and was cleaning up in the kitchen.

Dumbledore woke laying in a heap in the Dursley´s backyard with Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shackelbolt standing over him. They were both struggling hard not to laugh at him. The all-powerful Albus Dumbledore bested by muggles. Wincing when he stood up he gathers his shattered dignity around him and stormed around the house.

Dumbledore storms through the front door only to be met by four completely uninterested people. They didn't even glance at him when he entered.

"Mr. Potter! Stop this at once. You will be coming to Hogwarts with me this instant. Your relatives will have to go to the muggle ward at St. Mungos."

Cassie felt her temper flare and with it her magic. "You will listen to me Albus Dumbledore! I am not a boy. I am a girl! I was born a girl and I will always be a girl. My name is Cassandra Jasmine Potter not Harry James Potter. I will _not_ go with you to Hogwarts. You will leave us alone. You are my god damned Headmaster not my guardian. Got it old man?!" The last was yelled at the top of her lungs and boosted by her magic flaring out around her in visible waves.

The four Order guards was standing in the doorway watching a teenage girl yell at the Headmaster, they found it hilarious, as some of them had warned Albus about how he treated the last Potter. Not to mention the fact that many in the Order had lost faith in Dumbledore. They feared that Dumbledore had lost sight of what they all were working towards.

The Dursley´s were watching from the living room and the kitchen doorway. They had to fight from breaking down laughing at the old goat once again. Not to mention that it was fascinating to watch a 16, soon 17, year old girl yell at a man more then thrice her age.

Dumbledore was looking as if someone had turned his world upside down, not to mention ended it in one swoop. His "saviour" was a bloody girl! An honest to god girl! His features twisted into a scowl and he levelled his wand at the enraged young woman standing in front of him.

Before he could hex her he realized that not only muggles but members of his own Order were standing around him. Tonks, Snape, Mad-Eye and Shackelbolt looked at him with shock and disgust now, not to mention the beetle animagus that was sitting on the rosebushes. Cassie knew about it and so did Mad-Eye. Oh, what a lovely little story for tomorrows paper.

Dumbledore knew that he had screwed up royally. He watched the people around him to see if they would bring it up. It had taken him years, _years_, of careful planning to get to this point.

Cassie turned hard green eyes on him and he knew she would not forget this. He raised his wand ready to obliviate them all. Mad-Eye and Snape drew their wands as well as they knew he would try something to regain his standing with them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Dumbledore. My friends are aware of everything and if something happens to me they will act. Now leave my property, you are not welcome here anymore." Cassie turned her eyes to the Order, they retreated under her gaze. Severus gave her a glare that normally would piss her off, though now she only smirked back at him.

"Ms. Potter you must understand that it is a surprise to me, a shock. Your parents told everyone that you were a boy. If this is true then the Prophecy does not concern you. As it mentions a boy."

"Wrong. Nowhere in it does it mention the gender of the child. It mentions a child whose parents defied the Dark Tosser three times. Now do I have to spell it out for you or can you figure it out on your own."

Dumbledore paled at how flippantly she talked about the Dark Lord. Dudley, Vernon and Petunia had known that she found out a lot of things from her parents trunks but she never told them anything specific.

Rita Skeeter was having a blast, not only was the Saviour a girl she was not happy with Dumbledore. And Dumbledore was not as "Light" as everyone thought. Oh, the chaos this would cause. Not to mention what she heard Malfoy tell them earlier about the Dark Lord.

"You changed the Prophecy to suit you. You wanted to control the next Saviour so you could be famous once again. You wanted to get a new shot at controlling the Wizarding world. Sorry, I don't agree with your plans. I _will _kill Voldemort; I _will_ do what you couldn't." Cassie´s voice was completely calm but there was a fire burning in her eyes making them even greener.

Since she started speaking her magic had kept Dumbledore stuck to the wall and now he was let down only to be thrown out of the house once again. Dumbledore was fuming, but he knew when to back down. It was obvious that he couldn't beat her magically; she was far stronger than he was. As her magic is emotionally based, her anger gave her a power boost. Of all the things he expected this was not it. His plans were completely ruined now.

After Dumbledore apparated away Cassie turned to the beetle sitting on the rosebush. "Did you get everything? Oath now." The beetle flew of the bush and turned back into her human form.

"I did. I'm not stupid Ms. Potter. I, Rita Skeeter, hereby swear on my magic and life to never reveal anything told to me in confidence by Cassandra Jasmine Potter." A light surrounded them both. They shared a grin then Rita turned back into a beetle and flew off. Cassie went back inside.

**Good…Bad…**

**Please Review and tell**

**Edit 21/8 - 08**


	8. Chapter 7: Humiliating Dumbledore and Re

Disclaimer: see Prologue

**Disclaimer: **see Prologue

AN: I'm posting on a school computer as Internet at home is down. I got my own computer back and the frigging Internet goes. God hates me! Thanks to my beta for a job well done on the previous chapter. I'm sorry for the delay but I haven't received this chapter from my beta so I´m going to post it unbetaed.

**Beta: **

' thoughts ' journal

**Chapter 7: Humiliating Dumbledore & Realizing Possible New Allies**

Cassie woke up feeling as if someone had granted her fondest wish, Dumbledore would be humiliated and exposed as the idiot he is.

She noticed that her journal was glowing softly, someone had written her. Probably Dumbledork had meddled in her business again.

Cassie,

There are a notice in the Daily Prophet about the marriage between you and Draco Malfoy. I don´t doubt that Dumbles has his influence behind this. He obviously isn´t expecting you to retaliate. What will you do to him?

Siri

Cassie smirked and closing the journal she called Hedwig to her and picked up parchment and quill. Sitting at the desk she started writing the letter that would herald the fall of Dumbledore. Not to mention turn everything the Wizarding world knew upside down.

_Dear Editor of the Daily Prophet_

_I have for the past years been forced to endure your vicious slander upon my person. Now it's my turn. Thanks to you I will be doing exactly as follows._

_I will leave the Wizarding world if you will not give me a public apology and start being real journalists and not puppets in a puppet masters hands. At the moment I´m very disappointed in the Wizarding world, you are a bunch of cowards who expects a child to save your asses, no more. It's time for you to do something for yourselves. You are afraid of one man, one man. Dear God, he's a half blood and he's got powerful purebloods buying into his load of crap. Not to mention the fact that he fears death, why else choose a name that means flight of death. Read Ms. Skeeters article for confirmation._

_If you had acted like adults and not children this would have been ended during the first war but no you had to listen to a headmaster, who has no business being involved fighting. No matter if he's powerful or not, he is not a trained fighter. Not to mention that he created the bastard in the first place, again read Ms. Skeeters article. Yes that's right, your precious Dumbledore created Voldemort._

_Now onto the Ministry and Aurors, what a fuck are you incompetent idiots doing? There are always exceptions but there are very few. You are doing nothing, again waiting for a child to do your dirty work. The Minister is so deep in both Dumbledores and Voldemorts pocket its not even funny, how do you think they always manage to get away with being Death Eaters? The Minister is a weak man who only cares for himself, had he acted like a true Minister the Death Eaters would be Kissed as soon as they have been questioned with Vertaiserum. But wait Dumbledore has made sure that Vertiaserum isn't used any more._

_Before Dumbledore got into power every person facing the Wizengamot was automatically questioned under Vertaiserum. If I didn't know better I say he lets innocents go to prison and lets the guilty go free._

_The Aurors. Either Voldemort or Dumbledore, through Fudge, orders them to only use stunners. That's right, if they encounter Death Eaters they are only allowed to use stunners. Am I the only one who sees the problem? Death Eaters don't hesitate, when confronted with Aurors they use the killing curse. Is this what you tell the children of the Aurors who are killed in the line of duty? Their parents died because the higher ups are corrupt, because it's for the greater good? Bullshit. Stop playing and do you job._

_I had a meeting with my fiancée a while ago and Ms. Skeeter was invited to record it. My muggle family was there as well; the things he told me deeply upset me. My whole fucking life was a lie, orchestrated by Albus Dumbledore. The conversation can most likely be found in this edition and for credibility my fiancée was given three drops of Vertaiserum to make sure that the truth came out. Ms. Skeeter also recorded the Headmasters reaction when he showed up at my relatives; it was disturbing to say the least._

_Next on my list of complaints, the Prophecy. The Prophecy the headmaster always refers to is about a Saviour yes, but it never mentions Voldemort nor me. There is absolutely nothing that makes it my business, except for Dumbledores words. You have to take divination with a grain of salt. There are bits of wisdom but the majority is bullshit. From now on I will fight for my family and those precious to me, as far as I am concerned the rest of you can go to hell or grow a backbone and do something for yourselves._

_My parents died because they let the headmaster trick them, he's a chess master moving his pawns without thought to his pawns fate. They listened to a man who has no business making tactical decisions of that magnitude. Not only that he knew that Pettigrew was a Death Eater, if he can peak around in students heads so why not weak minded adults with no training in mind arts._

_Why is everyone listening to him? Yeah he killed Grindewald, does that make him smarter than anyone else? No, it just makes him more powerful. Remember though, power corrupts. Your precious Headmaster has grown corrupt and he's making the children of the Wizarding world stupider for every year. Hogwarts was the best school, now it's a joke. There are several competent teachers at Hogwarts but a few is not enough. All teachers should be competent._

_Dumbledore is ready to do anything to stop Voldemort even sacrificing children if he thought that it would help gain him a better reputation among the Light. He paid Ronald Weasely to make sure that I ended up in Gryffindor, he used Hagrid to make sure that I would only hear the things he wanted me to hear. He's been paying Hermione Granger from my vault to spy on me. He put several compulsion and behaviour-modifying charms on my relatives making them hate and abuse me. These charms were released when my mothers and fathers protection was removed from me this summer. Oh, I was never a boy; I've always been a girl. That is what my parents hid with several powerful charms and advanced transfigurations_

_For now I will remove the mark from the members of my family who carries it then I wont do shit to help you until you grow a backbone and some common sense._

_My name, if you haven't figured that out, is Cassandra Jasmine Potter. I was Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. I am tired of being your scapegoat._

Cassie re-read the letter one last time before tying it to Hedwig who had been sitting next to her. Grabbing another piece of parchment she scribbles a quick note to Rita Skeeter giving the go-ahead. "Take this to Rita then take the other to the Editor of the Daily Prophet. Ok, girl?" Hedwig nipped her ear before giving a hoot and taking flight into the pre-dawn light. If everything went according to plan she would take care of the corruption in the Ministry, Dumbledcore and Voldemort in succession.

The Wizarding world wouldn't know what hit it.

Walking into the bathroom Cassie takes a shower, feeling the warm water loosen her tense muscles. She practically skips out of the shower and greets Dudley with a mischievous smile, he just shakes his head and continues into the bathroom. Bouncing into the kitchen with a wide smile Vernon and Petunia share amused looks; she looks exactly like the cat that caught the canary. "Who's getting their asses kicked by you this time?" "How will they pay?" They both ask at the same time. Cassie just continues to smile and helps Petunia with breakfast. There was no need to ruin the surprise after all.

Afterwards Cassie goes into the living room, laying on the couch she thinks back to the hers and Sirius´ shopping trip into Diagon Alley.

**Flashback**

Sirius picked her up at eleven so that they would have time to do some of their shopping before meeting up with the rest for a quick lunch then continue shopping. That was the plan but when Cassie Potter is involved nothing goes according to plan.

After Sirius shrunk his bike, he'd used it mostly because Cassie never had ridden on one before; they entered through the muggle entrance into the Leaky Cauldron. Both were aware of the Order guards following them but as long as the guards didn't interfere with their shopping trip they could skulk around to their hearts content.

"Hey Sirius, Har…. Cassie" Ron was standing in front of them, or rather in front of Cassie. To both Sirius and Cassie it was obvious that he expected her to be affected by the potions that had been poured on his mothers cooking. When Sirius found out he was ready to kill the little bastard, not to mention what Severus and Lucius wanted to do to him. He was very lucky to still be alive, very lucky.

"If you would excuse us _Ronald _we have things to do that does not include you. As I´ve been informed by Ginny your family has already done their school shopping for this year." With that Cassie stepped around the redhead and walked towards the entrance, Sirius following. It wasn´t helping much as Dumbledore was standing there with Hermione.

'Oh Merlin, why me! Did he not learn his lesson last time? Ah well more material for the next article' Cassie could practically feel the glee radiating of the beetle hiding in her hair.

"Ms. Potter did you not say that you were meeting your friends?" He asked in his old grandfather voice and with the, oh how she hated them, twinkling eyes. "Yes headmaster I did. Those two are not my friends they are your spies. Excuse us." Again she tried to continue into the Alley. No such luck as Lupin stepped forward.

"Lying to your friends now, Padfoot? Why didn´t you tell me the truth? Been screwing you 'goddaughter' behind my back?" That was as far as he got. Cassie and Sirius had hexes flying at him and from the sides the rest of Cassie´s friends joined in on the fun. And in the middle of the chaos Severus, Lucius and Minerva entered; Lucius and Severus took the chance and fired of some hexes of their own. Not that it was noticed in the mass already pelting Lupin.

The patrons and Tom was standing staring at the mayhem taking place in front of their eyes. Those who had heard what Lupin had said had cheered the teenagers on. The rest just stared in complete confusion. Without another look at the thoroughly hexed werewolf the teenagers stormed out closely followed by Sirius. Minerva was staring in confusion until she heard some of the patrons that had heard what Lupin said tell their neighbours. The next moment she felt the two men standing slightly in front of her tense, it was obvious that they had heard as well.

Minerva was shocked at what Lupin had said and she had no plans on helping him out of the mess he´d put himself in. Severus just smirked at the stupidity of the werewolf. 'Oh, Merlin I needed that.' Inside Lucius was laughing his ass of while outwardly he was completely impassive except for the raised eyebrow. While Minerva was standing and staring Dumbledore was fuming inside. This had not gone as expected. Everyone that knew Sirius was aware of the fact that he loved his godson, now goddaughter, as if she was his own child.

Storming into the Alley Cassie and the others couldn't keep their laughter at bay any longer. No matter how angry Lupin had made them it had been hilarious to see the end results of all the mixed hexes. He had deserved it but damn did some of those hexes react badly with each other.

Sirius snickered quietly at the picture Lupin had made lying on the ground after they were done with him, he had noticed Severus and Lucius joining in but didn't mention it. Even though he deserved it Sirius felt bad, the man had been his lover since they were teenagers. Sirius knew that he was a flirt but that was just the way he was. He'd never cheated on Remus during their relationship. He might have a reputation for being a playboy but when he was with someone he respected and loved he was faithful.

While Sirius and the teenagers went into the Alley Minerva chewed Remus out like he was a misbehaving student not an adult. No one offered his or her assistance in unhexing him; finally Dumbledore took pity on the werewolf. "Shut up you stupid wench! It's obvious that they are sleeping w…" He didn't get any further, two wands was in his face. Minerva had paled at how he spoke to her; he'd always been so polite even when angry. Remus followed the wands to their owners and felt a shiver go down his spine.

Facing a pissed of Severus Snape he could but both Severus Snape And Lucius Malfoy, impossible. "You will apologize to Professor McGonnagall this instant. No matter who you are angry at you have no right to disrespect her in that way." Severus growled at the werewolf. Before he could answer Lucius spoke. "Do not assume to know things about the relationship between Ms. Potter and her godfather. Even I know that he loves her like a daughter, nothing else." Lucius barely refrained from hexing the moronic werewolf. Who had insulted his fiancée's godfather.

Minerva had been about to retort when Lucius and Severus had moved and confronted the werewolf. She had expected Severus to do something, despite their public behaviour they were good friends, having Lucius Malfoy interfere was not something she expected. Both men lowered their wands as Remus apologized to Minerva and then with a bow towards her they both left through the floo.

**End Fashback**

Cassie remembered the gift she got the day after her shopping trip, a vial with the memory of what she had missed after they had stormed out. She had been so angry at how Lupin treated Professor McGonnagall then she had laughed so hard that she cried when she saw Remus face at being held at wand point by Severus and Lucius. She had copied the memory and sent it with instructions on how to proceed to Rita Skeeter. Dumbledore was digging a deep hole for himself.

Severus was stalking through the halls of Hogwarts, the old coot was up to something. Severus had been around him long enough to know when he was plotting. One good thing had come from the confrontation in the Leaky Cauldron, Minerva had officially resigned from the Order of the Phoenix. She could not stand by any longer and let Dumbldeore destroy an innocent child's life. Not only Dumbledore but the rest of the Order had been completely thrown by her resignation, Minerva had always stood by Dumbledore.

Voices echoing through the halls of Hogwarts warned him that people was coming and he was about to stalk away when he heard who it was. Slipping into the shadows he waited for them to come to him. His instincts told him to stay where he was because something important was about to happen.

"We need to make sure everything is ready, we'll only have one opportunity to take her. Greyback is waiting and has agreed to bite her in exchange for his freedom. No matter she's older then he prefers. We can't have Shackelbolt, Tonks, Snape or Moody there, they are starting to doubt what we have to do for the greater good." "Is it really necessary? You are aware of how werewolves are treated and turning the Girl-Who-Lived is not going to go by unnoticed." "Yes, it's a shame but it has to be done. I need to control her and her fortune in order to train her properly." The two men left completely unaware of the stunned man standing not three feet from them. The bastard wanted to turn his goddaughter into a werewolf! That would have to be done over his dead body.

Storming through the corridors towards his quarters he suddenly stops and turns, going in the opposite direction he ends up in front of Minerva's rooms. It had hit him that he had his journal on him. Banging on the door until the strict woman opened it, obviously confused as hell. Ignoring her questions he gently passed her and closed the door behind him, throwing up several high powered privacy and secrecy charms he urns to her.

Minerva stared at the odd behaviour of her younger colleague; this was strange even for him. "Severus what is the meaning of this?" "I'll need your pensive." Minerva grabbed it and watched as he removed a memory before placing it in the pensive she held. "You'll understand after watching it." As she looked at the memory he opened his journal.

Lucius!

Dumbledore plans on having Greyback turning Cassie after she is taken from her relatives. I don´t know if its tonight but get them out.

Sev

-

Cassie,

Get everything packed. Dumbledore plans to grab you. He´s made a deal with Greyback. Luc knows. I´ll send a copy of the memory.

Sev

"Hey Cassie, your journal is glowing." Cassie stood up from where she was writing a potions essay and grabbed it. Flipping it open she paled. "Get everything that you can´t leave behind. Dumbles has made his move and we have to leave."

Sev,

Thanks, packing.

Cassie

Quickly they all gathered the most important items in the house. Cassie prayed to God that Dumbles plan would fail, she knew what would happen if Greyback got his hands on her. Had the goddamned idiot lost his fucking mind? Wait don't answer that, it happened years ago. "Cassie something is moving around the house!" Petunia half-whispered. It was obvious that she was terrified.

Cassie,

Portkey is useless. A Dark anti-portkey and apparation ward has been raised. I put some protection on the house in case he would try something like this. Put your hand on the front door and say 'sanctuary needed'. It will buy you enough time for me to act.

Lucius

Cassie let out the breath she'd been holding. Of course he would do something like this, plans for the backup plans. She quietly moved to the front door and put her hand on it, whispering the password Lucius gave her she can for a moment see the magical net surrounding the house. After the net is in place a cry of pain can be heard, she doesn't recognise the voice but she hasn't met all of the Order.

Luc,

Now what? How long will it hold?

Cassie

When there is no answer she gets worried, what has he planned? Suddenly there is a pop behind them and they all turn around. A house elf is standing there, wearing a pillowcase with the Malfoy crest. Then it hits Cassie; house elf magic can't be detected and is different from wizarding magic. 'Damn he's good' "I´s to take you to Malfoy Manor." With that all their things are gone. "You´s needs to touch me." They all touch the elf and with a pop they are gone, looking around it's obvious that they are in Malfoy Manor.

"This is the South Wing and your rooms are behind the doors to your left. Your things have been unpacked." The silky drawl caused them all to turn the owner, Lucius Malfoy was standing with his back towards them staring out the window. "Thank you Lixi you can return to your duties now." "Yes, Master Malfoy." Lucius turned to watch the dumbfounded muggles and witch standing in front of him. "Cassie this is the only place safe enough at the moment." Before any of them could answer an owl dropped a special edition of the Daily Prophet in Lucius hands. In bold letters on the front page it read:

**Boy-Who-Lived is Girl-Who-Lived read her letter written to the Wizarding world!**

**Dumbledore Created You-Know-Who **

**Tom Marvalo Riddle – The truth behind You-Know-Who**

Lucius skimmed through the Prophet before looking at Cassie, when he was sure he had her attention he raised an eyebrow while smirking quite sadistically. "Payback really is a bitch isn't it?" All this said while looking like an angel. Lucius and the Dursleys shared amused looks at this; Cassie sure knew how to raise hell.

"I find it interesting that you claim that I was under the influence of Vertaiserum." 'Oops, I'm dead.' "Yeah, I brewed Vertaiserum with Sev before the holidays and took a vial. I kind off dropped three drops in your tea." She knew that she was in for it now, admitting to drugging him was not the smartest thing she's ever done. "You were a bit obvious when you put it in. I wondered when or how you would confess. As it was quite obvious that you didn't have the antidote I administered it myself."

To say that Cassie was confused was an understatement. He had known that she had drugged him and allowed it. She should have known that he noticed, not only is he a Slytherin but he's been a spy for several years. "Why send an house elf?" "Simple my dear, they are powerful and completely loyal to me. Remember what at I told you when I visited you at your relatives house." Cassie nods. "Your journal is glowing again." Dudley says or the second time this evening. Cassie realized that Sev had to be worried.

Cassie,

Are you safe?

Sev

-

Sev,

Yeah, I´m safe. I would really like to see goaty try to get me here. Have you read the special edition yet?

Cassie

Minerva and Severus shared a look then Severus removed the charms he placed on the room. Immediately an owl swooped in and dropped the paper on Minerva's desk. The first thing they noticed was the headlines and that was enough to cause their jaws to drop.

All over Wizarding Britain people were receiving the special edition and after reading promptly went into panic and shock. There were different reactions but the majority pulled their hair out in anger at how they had been played, the minority just thought it was about time someone brought Dumbledore of his high horses (The Council).

Cassie,

Merlin you don´t take lightly to being treated like a child. I think the memories I've sent will help to cause even more chaos.

Sev

Minerva has something to add.

Ms. Potter!

You are a true member of the Potter family, causing complete mayhem with a flick of your wrist.

M. McGonnagall

Cassie broke down laughing at what Minerva had written, that of course caused the others to look at her funny. When she explained they shared her amusement.

"Now Cassie some tricks are best to leave hidden until the very last moment and then spring them on the unsuspecting idiots." Petunia said, shocking the hell out of Vernon and Dudley. "If you excuse us Lucius, I need to talk to Vernon and Dudley for a moment and then I was thinking of going to bed early." Lucius nodded and with a short bow towards Petunia watched them go into the rooms set aside for them.

As soon as the door was closed behind them Cassie paled dramatically and started to shake violently. Then as she could feel the tears start she was pulled into a strong embrace. Lucius knew that she had put on a brave front for her relatives sake and was prepared when she broke down. Pulling the distraught young woman to him he started crooning soothing nonsense at her. He knew that Dumbles would try to get to her but no matter what it took she would be safe he swore it.

"Cassie, you are safe here. Your family is safe here, no matter what they try they can't touch you here. I have been prepared for something like this since the contract was brought into light. As soon as Severus alerted me to the headmaster's plans I put the wards around and in Malfoy Manor in battle mode. Anyone not keyed in will be killed as soon as they enter, neither polyjucie nor animagus/metamorphagus abilities can fool them."

The information about the wards caused Cassie to relax completely. She had gotten a book from Bill on wards and had read about the different modes you could put home wards in. Battle mode was the highest possible mode and only the Head of family could activate or deactivate it. Not to mention the other fact she had found out from the book, Malfoy Manor was, when in battle mode, safer then Hogwarts and Gringotts put together. How the Malfoy´s managed that she didn´t know.

Snuggling closer to Lucius she remembered what she had realized when at Privet Drive. "You know the house elf's at Hogwarts are very fond of me, if I ask them they might agree to help protect Hogwarts and the students." "Why do you think I sent an house elf for you?" At that Cassie just pouted cutely which caused Lucius to laugh softly wich caused Cassie to smile. "You know I always imagined you to be unable to laugh or smile. Even then I thought you were attractive. I was really confused about being straight or gay because of you."

Dumbledore was sitting in his office fuming mad. How dare a brat do something like this to him! He was the most powerful wizard in the world, delusional much? The portraits watched in undisguised glee as Howler after Howler poured into his office. It got even better when Fudge firecalled and just sputtered, the idiot couldn't get the words out. In the background you could hear the Howlers screaming at him as well. When he stepped into the office the amount of Howlers pouring in doubled, and the sound went through the roof.

Fawkes was sitting on his perch, with a trill that sounded suspiciously like laughter he flamed out of the office for the last time with Dumbledore as his companion. Dumbledore wouldn't know for a long while that he no longer had a phoenix as a familiar, Minerva did. Hogwarts had chosen her new Headmistress and then gone into battle mode.

Then the real bombshell dropped, ten Unspeakables entered the office and brought the two men into custody, of course no one would know until the trial. They were kept in special cells deep within the Ministry.

Voldemort, for once, didn't know what to do. Everything he had worked for was crumbling down around him. How had that reporter gotten access to his family tree, boldly declaring the truth that he was a half-blood. The purebloods would leave without any doubts, except for the fanatics. Oh, he was screwed. How had it come to this? There was no Boy-Who-Lived but a Girl! It seemed everything he thought he knew was wrong.

**Good…Bad…**

**Review and tell **

**Edited 21/8 - 08**


	9. Chapter 8: Narcissa and Draco

**Disclaimer: **see Prologue

AN: I'm sorry for the long wait but the teachers at my uni has a tendency to notify two weeks before a re-written report is to be handed in.

Damn, I've gotten more than a 100 reviews and I haven't noticed until now. Thank you all for showing how much you enjoy my story. I'll just hope that the rest will be as well received.

I've gotten a review telling me that I need to tell how Sirius got out of Azkaban, easy he never went there, this is an AU story so there are things from cannon but the majority are from my imagination and what I want to happen. Another, anonymous review, said that I need to start a new paragraph every time there is a new person speaking. I can do it if enough people want it but if not I'll continue as I am.

The parings for this story are as follows: Cassie/Luc, Siri/Sev, Fred/Luna, George/Blaise, Nev/Susan, Dray/Gin, Herm/Ron (not mentioned but there). I also need some help with humil... eh showing Cassie´s betraying friends the error of messing with her; I'm stuck at this.

How many are interested in the Trial for Dumbles and Fudge?

**Beta: **

' Thoughts '

Journal

**Chapter 8: Narcissa and Draco **

Cassie woke up in Malfoy manor with a broad smile; her article yesterday had done exactly what it was supposed to, caused utter and complete mayhem. Not to mention outing Voldemort as a half-blood and Dumbelfuck and Fudge as incompetent bastards. Late last night she had sent a copy of Severus memories to Rita to continue the chaos. 'The fact that Sirius and Severus get along now is good, not to mention they will be her to witness Narcissa and Draco getting thrown out of the Malfoy family.'

Meeting the Dursleys, as they had their rooms in the same wing, a house elf showed them to the sunroom where they would meet the rest for breakfast. Cassie knew that Sirius had something planned for Narcissa as well and she really didn't want to be in the blonde's position when he was done with her. Sirius had disowned Bellatrix a year ago after the attempt on his life during the battle in the Ministry. Entering the Sunroom they were greeted politely by the others, all except Cassie, she got the stuffing hugged out of her courtesy of her two godfathers. They were a tad bit spooked by what had happened last night with Dumbbells order.

Suddenly Cassie realized that someone extra was in the room. "Prof McGonagall! I didn't expect you to be here." She gave the strict Scot a hug then realized that she hadn't introduced her relatives. "Prof McGonagall these are my relatives Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and my Cousin Dudley. Minerva shook hands with them and marvelled at the change the spells had done to them. They were completely different people hen in control of themselves.

"No matter how amusing this is we have things to take care of before Narcissa and Draco wakes up." Lucius said as calmly as he usually did but something told the people listening that he was up to something, the looks on Severus and Sirius´ faces was enough to confirm the suspicions. Cassie was showed to sit next to Lucius while Severus sat on his other side facing Cassie. Petunia was sitting next to Cassie facing Minerva who sat next to Sirius who faced Dudley. Vernon was seated next to his son.

"Neither Draco nor Narcissa will be up until at least noon so we have time enough to do what we have to but it's not a reason to linger." The rest knew that either way they would be forced up before noon, considering the smirks on the men's faces. They finished they breakfast with more then enough time for the things they were planning to do. Cassie returned to her room to get the things she needed from her trunk, she was about to remove the Dark Mark from her Godfather and Fiancé.

**Flashback to the fight in the Ministry**

Voldemort was trying to posses Harry. While he was doing that he, unknowingly, transferred a lot of information into Harry's mind, how to remove and give the Dark Mark was a few of the things he gave his enemy not to mention every spy he has and the names of every Supporter and Death Eater.

**End Flashback**

Cassie sent a message to the Council as soon she realized exactly what it was she had in her mind. Returning to the living room she set up what she needed and twenty minutes later the Marks were gone. It had hurt like crazy but neither man had made a sound. Until Voldemort tried to summon them he wouldn't know that they were gone.

Not even twenty minutes later twin screams tore through the Manor seems like Narcissa and Draco had been woken up. Minerva and Petunia looked up from their discussion about the difference between life as a muggle female and as a witch. Five minutes later the doors slam open, an enraged Narcissa standing there with Draco at her side. That is all it takes for the room to erupt in hysterics, everyone who had been in the Leaky Cauldron recognized what had happened to Lupin. Those who had not been there found it amusing either way.

"What is th…" Narcissa began to shriek but Lucius cut her of calmly. "Narcissa Malfoy nee Black you are hereby removed from the Malfoy family. You have no rights on the Malfoy name nor fortune. From this day on you shall be known as Ms. Narcissa Black. Draco Lucien Malfoy I herby remove you from the Malfoy family, you have no rights to the titles, name nor fortune. From this day on you shall be known as Mr. Draco Black. So mote it be." While the two were staring in shock Severus picked up. "I, Severus Shane Snape, have today witnessed the removal of Narcissa Black and Draco Black from the most Ancient and Noble house of Malfoy. So mote it be." "I, Sirius Orion Black, have today witnessed the removal of Narcissa Black and Draco Black from the most Ancient and Noble house of Malfoy. So mote it be." As it was only legal with two witnesses they were magically stripped of everything connection them to the Malfoy family, for Draco that meant half his magic as well.

When the magic faded from the room Narcissa and Draco was standing there staring at Lucius in utter shock. But the day wasn't over yet for them.

"Narcissa Black, I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Most and Noble and Ancient house of Black hereby disown you. You are no longer a Black. So mote it be." "So mote it be." was echoed by Severus and Lucius. Sirius voice sent shivers up everyone's spines by its frostiness. Oh, he was completely and totally pissed off. "Draco Black I herby declare you…" Draco smirked, expecting to be named heir to the Black fortune." "…The ward of the Tonks family. You have no say in it. As the Head of family I order you." Draco was staring at Sirius as if he had told him his mother was a muggle. But then again technically he was an orphan, he had been removed from his father's family and his mother had been disowned from their family. "You can't do that!!" "Watch me! The next Heir of the Black family is Nymphadora Tonks until I have children of my own. They were reinstated as Blacks a year ago."

"Now that the drama is over kindly leave my property Ms. No-name and Mr.Black. You will be allowed to bring a change of clothes with you but nothing else. If you try to remove anything else you will be charged with theft." Turning to check the time Lucius noticed them still standing there gapping at the rest of the room. "Very well, Lilt will show you out." With that a house elf popped into the room and banished Narcissa and Draco of the property, still in their nightclothes.

As Narcissa and Draco were in complete denial they never noticed the rest of the rooms occupants, when they finally snapped out of their minds they were standing in the middle of nowhere in their nightclothes. A crack caused them to turn and when they did they came face to wand with Nymphadora Tonks. She raised an eyebrow at what they where wearing but then it wasn't her business if they wanted to prance around in their nightclothes. "Come along Draco. Oh, almost forgot. Your wand." Draco did as she said, mostly because he was so confused. She did not resemble the clumsy woman he had met previously. She oozed confidence. "Have a nice day Ma´am, you might want to get some clothes and a last name." With that she grabbed Draco and apparated away.

Narcissa was left standing alone in the middle of nowhere until Nymphadora´s words penetrated her mind, nightclothes and last name. Looking down she saw that she indeed was in her nightclothes. She was a nobody now, not a member of the Black family and not the wife of Lucius Malfoy. Her Lord would not be happy about this. She had promised him the Black fortune and the Malfoy fortune when he took Draco as his consort.

Meanwhile Draco was facing Andromeda and Ted Tonks in their house. Nothing made sense to the confused boy but then again his world was turned upside down only an hour before. It wasn't fair that this happened to him, first Potty is a hot girl, secondly he's removed from his family and third he's been declared a minor in the eyes of wizarding law.

In the background Nymphadora was watching and waiting for the brat to screw up. "What are you staring at Filth?" Ah, and here it comes. "You will while under our roof treat everyone here with cordiality and respect. You will clean your own room, cook your own food, do your won laundry and earn you keep. We do not use house elves, that are for the lazy ones." Andromeda said calmly. She took his wand from her snickering daughter. "Now, young man, the bathroom is on the second floor as is your bedroom. Your bedroom is at the end of the hall and the bathroom is on the left side three doors from your room. There are some clothes on the bed that should fit you until we go to Diagon Alley to buy some new clothes." Ted said it calmly as if the boy had not insulted him just a moment earlier. Draco stormed up the stairs in a huff. Entering his new room he stopped dead, it was tiny. Looking around he could not see his wardrobe, personal elf or the door to his private bathroom. This was way below him, turning his eyes to the bed he saw the clothes laid out for him, common. Stalking into the bathroom he stops again its way below his standards. He strips and enters the shower for a long, hot shower.

"You have ten minutes, we are leaving for Diagon Alley and Gringotts to set up an allowance vault for you." Draco stared at the door uncomprehending. An allowance, he has a reputation to maintain! Ten minutes later the shower was turned of, much to Draco´s irritation as he was barely done washing his hair. Getting out, grumbling, he dresses in the clothes he's given the stalks downstairs.

Narcissa is entering her Lords Manor to inform him of what's happened. He will not be pleased. She was right he was furious. As she no longer had access to either the Black or Malfoy fortune she was useless, not to mention not having Draco. He would have to find another consort then.

Cassie was sitting in the drawing room at Malfoy Manor when Voldy threw his temper tantrum. Usually she would be on the floor screaming her head of but since Lucius and Minerva had checked her over for any tampering it was only a slight buzz in the back of her mind, as it should have been from the beginning. When they did the spell her scar had lit up like crazy. It had taken awhile to find the right spells but when you have the Black, Malfoy, Snape and McGonnagall libraries to look in… Voldy could no longer look through her eyes or take over her body. Dumbdoor could not affect her dreams anymore so he could not get her to believe what he wanted her to believe.

Cassie was waiting for a monumental visit, for the first time in centuries a Weasley was entering Malfoy Manor. She had asked Lucius if her friends could visit, all of her friends, and he had agrees as long as they didn't destroy the Manor. She had promised that they wouldn't. Fred and George were not that stupid. What Cassie didn't know was the true reason Lucius agreed, the Manor was to quiet and he was tired of it.

The Weasley family was in shock when owls dropped letters bearing the Malfoy crest in front of Ginny, George and Fred. Ron on the other hand was having a fit. He was accusing Ginny of being a Death Eater. He shouldn't have done that as both his parents and siblings were pissed off at him as it was before he opened his big mouth. He and Hermione had disgusted all of them by what they had done to Harry/Cassie. Listening to Dumbledore because he gave them stolen money. Ron was not allowed to leave the Burrow and Herminone was banned from entering. Before the portkey activated Arthur took Ginny aside, he gave her a letter she was to give Lord Malfoy as soon as they met him.

They landed in an elegant room that radiated money and a house elf popped n to show them the way. Minutes later Luna appeared followed by Neville and they were also taken to where the rest were. Cassie met her friends in the Sitting room and while they greeted each other Dudley sat back and watched them. After the introductions were done Ginny brought out the letter. "Cassie, I have a letter to Lord Malfoy from my father." "Right, Licit!" "Yes, Mistress?" " Could you get Luc to come here?" "Yes, Mistress." The other inhabitants of the room stared at her like she was crazy. It took her a moment to realise why they were staring at her like that. "Ehh, oops." That was all it took for them to start laughing. "You practically ordered Lucius Malfoy to come here and all you say is oops?" Neville said.

Entering the Sitting room Lucius expected a lot of things but seeing Cassie, Ginny and Luna shrieking with laughter as the boys tickled them was not one of them. Moving quietly to one of the sofas he sat down and watched the children play. Neville saw him first but decided not to call attention to him, the aristocrat seems to be highly amused by their antics.

Lying on the floor gasping for air Cassie meets amused silver eyes. He sees that she's finally noticed him and smirks. "Well Cassie if you wanted something rolling on the floor is not the way to get it." She blushes cutely at that. "Actually, Lord Malfoy, I asked for you. My father asked me to give you this." Ginny hands him the letter, blushing like crazy the whole time. "Thank you Ms. Weasley. If you will excuse me." He stands, gives them a short bow then strides out of the room, cane matching his steps.

Entering his study he watches the letter for a moment, the feud between the Malfoy´s and the Weasley´s may end today if it is what he thinks it is.

_Mr.Malfoy,_

_For the past generations there has been a feud between our Houses. I have since my father informed me thought it ridiculous. Not to mention childish to keep it going for this long. Dumbledore always advised against trying to end it. _

_I do now know of the idiocy listening to the old man is. What is between our Houses is none of his business. I know that my House is considered Light, so was yours until the feud started. Now the Malfoy name is automatically 'Dark' while the Weasley name is automatically 'Light'._

_I think it's ridiculous to name a person Light or Dark because of family name. My apologies I ramble._

_I wish for the feud to end, we have bigger problems than petty grudges. I hope that you share my sentiment and gives careful thought to end the feud. _

_My wife and I have been members of the Order since the first war and seen first hand how Dumbledore operates. What Ms.Potter accuses him of is only the beginning. There are no longer any Weasley´s in the Order. _

_Give our regards to Ms.Potter and thank her for not believing all of us capable of being idiots like our youngest son._

_Arthur Weasley_

_Head of the Weasley Family_

Lucius leaned back in his chair and pondered the letters meaning. Obviously it was a genuine offer and that the Weasley´s supported Cassie. Not to mention the fact that the youngest boy was an idiot, his only goal was to surpass his siblings. What a petty child who didn't know the value of family.

Chuckling he gathers parchment and a quill, the feud would end finally.

_Mr.Weasley,_

_It is true about the feud between our Houses. As I am sure you have noticed taking advice from the Headmaster is stupid. _

_It is true that what happens between our Houses stay between us. He is not a member of either family so it does not concern him. I did not know that anyone still knew about that. Labelling someone either Dark or Light because family name is ridicules. _

_As I share your views there is no need to apologise. _

_I agree with you, there are much lager problems in our world than this petty grudge. I have thought about this feud for a long time and was in the process of contacting you with the same offer you are giving me._

_I am glad that you do not label Ms.Potter as a liar; she has been called that enough. It will please her that you are no linger involved with the old man. _

_I will give her your regards and I do not doubt that she knows that Ronald is not a prime example of your family._

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Head of the Malfoy Family _

Folding it and sealing it with the Malfoy crest he leaves the study and heads towards the Sitting room. It is safer to give his answer to Ms.Weasley, who knows what the old fool will try now that the Weasley´s are no longer on his side. He enters to utter chaos once again, not surprising considering what he has heard about the Weasley Twins.

"Ms.Weasley, can I speak with you for an moment." Ginny follows the blond out into the hall. "I have answered your fathers letter and the answer will please him. Please give it to him in private." He gives her the letter with the Malfoy Crest. Ginny is surprised that she is the one who he gives the letter to. She nods to him the re-enters the Sitting room. She hopes that the letter really will please her father. Everyone needs to work together to survive.

The others watch Ginny as she enters. She just smirks and refuses to answer any questions. A house elf pops in with tea tray the pops out again.

The rest of the morning they all fool around and acts their age. Later they decide to have a prank war, girls against boys. Their laughter echoes through the Manor. But as pranks have a tendency to hit everyone, one of the boys' traps is sprung not on the girls but on Lucius. Neville, Dudley and the twins are terrified, they had hit a very dangerous man with a prank that made him look like a walking rainbow. "Now Mr.Dursley, Mr.Longbottom and Mssrs.Weasley that was very crude. You need some finesse." To say that they were flabbergasted was an understatement; did he just say what they thought he said? A few minutes late Lucius is storming through the Manor, rainbow coloured. "Cassie did I not request that you stayed away from the North wing!" Cassie, Luna and Ginny pales when they see him and then quickly start backing away as a very angry Lucius Malfoy stalks towards them.

Unfortunately they can't see the difference between pissed off Lucius and amused Lucius, at least no yet. The girls never see what hits them. They are utterly and completely taken by surprise. Who would expect Lucius Malfoy to help in pranking?

Cassie stared at Lucius in shock; did he just help the boys with pranking them? She could see the same confusion on the other girls' faces. The boys just smirk at the confused girls, shrugging they leave to the guestrooms to clean up. Meeting half an hour later in the Sitting room, lunch has been served.

**Diagon Alley, The Ministry and Voldemorts Manor**

Being sideapparated is not a nice experience, especially when you have an apparition license of your own. As a ward his license had been taken away and he was not allowed to apparate without his guardian. Not to mention not do any magic. The walk through Diagon Alley was humiliating for Draco. Especially when the papers reported about his removal from the Malfoy family. Not to forget his new status as a ward of the Tonks family. Lets not forget the fact that his mother is Narcissa No-last-name. The Dark Lord will really be pissed about this. Suddenly it hits him, Narcissa is not his mother and Lucius not his father, he's technically an orphan.

Tonks had apparated her father while Andromeda had apparated with Draco. She left for the ministry afterwards. Andromeda and Ted can see the looks directed towards their ward but as long as it's only looks they wont to anything. Entering Gringotts they wait in line, Draco not used to it is very irritated. Ted can see it and it's amusing as hell for him; he can't keep the laughter completely at bay. Unfortunately Draco hears it and his temper snaps. "What do you think you are? You are below everyone here! You pathetic Mudblo…" A Silencio cuts him of from Andromeda. She is not amused by the brats' actions. "You will never speak to anyone like that again, do you understand me Draconis. If I hear another one of you pathetic temper tantrums again I will go to the Head of the Black family and have you removed from the family completely. It's your choice." Everyone in the bank, goblins and wizards, is staring at Draco. Turning to the teller Andromeda continues as if everyone is not staring at them. "I would like to open an allowance vault in my charges name with 10 galleons a month. Draconis Black." The teller nods and does it. Draco is ranting at her but he's still silenced so it doesn't matter.

At the doors Severus Snape is standing, appalled. He had heard Draco´s screaming when he was entering the bank. How stupid is the brat? He is on thin ice as it is and pissing of Andromeda Tonks is not wise. Draco is used to get whatever he wants thanks to his mother, no matter what Lucius said Narcissa would get him what he wanted. At least she never had access to the Malfoy vaults, only her Black allowance.

When Tonks enters the MLE Umbridge storms in ranting and raving. The Aurors share confused looks then one of them stuns her and places her under arrest. She is the called to the Directors office regarding what happened with her cousin in Gringotts. That surprises her a bit but not much, the blond brat is spoiled as hell. If he's not given what he wants then he'll throw a fit until he does.

Narcissa is kneeling at Voldemorts feet, trembling. "Your hussband annulled your marriage, your coussin dissowned you from the Black family. You have no accesss to Draco? No way of getting to him?" The cold hissing voice of her master shook with fury. Narcissa bowed even lower. She was put under the Cruciatus once again. "Ye-yes Mas-master. No-o, Ma-st-Master, I-I have no-no acc-access to-to h-him. I do-don´t kn-know wh-where they li-live." Narcissa has no illusions of what will happen to her, as she has no use to him, Draco was the only reason she was important.

Before Voldemort can resume his temper tantrum a Death Eater enters with the news that several of his allies has broken of the alliance because of the article in the Daily Prophet. "Pettigrew!!" The snivelling rat scurries in as soon as his master calls him. He gives his arm so that the Death Eaters may be called. Narcissa uses the distraction to drag herself into the shadows. She will not be treated like a simple commoner she's a Black. What she fails to remember is that she was a Black now she's a nobody.

**Good… Bad… Please R&R**


End file.
